But Did You Hear The Story?
by LouiseG94
Summary: A small series of one-shots of the relationship of Zed and Addison. I just adore these two. Previously called First kiss, however I still had a few ideas running through my head so I decided to change it into some one-shots and maybe some split up ones.
1. First kiss

**Author's note; they missed out on the kiss. Lead up to it so many times all we got was hugs. Hell to the no. I fixed it. Enjoy.**

Addison was just like any other girl, dreaming of her ever after, and meeting her true love. Well she was now closer than ever. Sure it wasn't exactly like any other of the love stories you'd read about… as her love was a zombie.

But Addison was okay with that, she saw more than that, she saw someone she adored, someone she loved and imagined her life with.

"Why, hello there," a cheeky voice came from next to her. A large smile spread across her face as she turned to face Zed, he wore an identical smile to hers. His hand outreached towards her.

"Hi," she grinned, eagerly grasping his hand in her own. Ever since it was acceptable for them to be a couple they would walk together to school, hand in hand, every morning, usually joined by Eliza, Bonzo and Bree. On some mornings even Bucky would tag along.

Only one thing was missing and constantly on Addison's mind.

They still hadn't shared a kiss.

Did he not want to kiss her? Was there something wrong with her? Did he not like her hair?

"You are gorgeous" That was what he had said to her once she had revealed herself to him. So surely it wasn't that.

So what was it?

"Hey, you okay Addy?" Zed asked, stopping the girl in her tracks and snapping her out of her thoughts. He had a worried look in his eyes, his smile that was there moments ago was slowly dropping.

"Hm?" Was all she could muster, getting herself upset trying to figure out why she still had not had her first kiss, did he not love her? She loved him. Had since she first laid eyes on him.

"Come on" Zed said, tugging lightly on her hand, leading her in a different direction.

"We'll catch up with you guys at school" He called at the others, who looked curious but shrugged and continued on their way.

Zed lead her towards a small garden not far from his house, it was where he would go himself when he wanted some quiet time. He hadn't shown anyone, he was going to share it with Addison, he just didn't imagine it like this.

He walked over to a large oak tree and sat down by it, gently tugging at the still distant girl's hand. After a little, she too sat down next to the zombie. He gently caressed her cheek, turning her to face him, trying to read all the emotions flashing in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm sorry, I didn't mean whatever it was" He said, truly sorry.

She didn't mean to say it, she meant to just shake her head and move on, however she started to tremble and a tear slid down the side of her cheek. Brushing it away, he tugged her closer to his chest, what had he done...

"Is there something wrong with me?" she whispered against his chest, still slightly shaking. The question caught him completely off-guard.

How could she ever think such a thing? This girl was gorgeous, everything he could want in a girl. He still remembered how he had said to Eliza how he knew she was the one.

"What? No! Absolutely not! Why would you ever think that?" She averted his gaze, not wanting him to see how upset it actually made her.

"Then why haven't we kissed? We're a couple aren't we? Well I thought we were, we hold hands and you're all I think about…" she mumbled, her eyes focusing on his ripped shirt, not ripped so much that it was tacky, however it was ripped enough to show of the outlines of the slight muscle underneath.

She was waiting for him to answer, she was kind of expecting him to make an excuse or run away.

She did not expect him to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Addison demanded, getting insulted by his reaction. She was generally upset and worried about the matter. She was now pushing herself away from his chest, well she was trying anyway, the boy only tightened his grip on her.

"I just didn't expect that to be what you were upset about. To answer your question, I was waiting for a good moment where I could sweep your off your feet. But I guess any time is a good time when it's you" Zed said, moving slowly so he was sitting more forward, his hand moving to her chin and tugging it upwards so her eyes met his. He gave her that smile that always made her melt, even though she would never tell him that, he was already fearless enough.

Her heart was hammering away, unknown to her, Zed liked to imagine his was doing the same. This meant just as much to him as it did to her, he had wanted to do it for a while now, and to have it amazing, not knowing the waiting time was taking it's toll on her.

The time was now.

Zed closed his eyes as he drew closer to his target, and then suddenly the last few inches were gone.

Their first kiss. Not exactly how either of them had imagined it.

But they were okay with that. More than okay.

If you hadn't already guessed so far, they took slightly longer getting to school.


	2. Zed jealous? Part 1

**Hi there guys! Thanks for your reviews, I didn't expect the story to get that many likes so after that, I thought I throw in a few more. I just adore this couple for some reason. I apologise if there are any faults in there, I'm currently hit hard by the flu so do just make me aware and I will fix it when I can. Thanks to keep-swinging for making me aware of the last chapter's small errors. Anyway, enjoy the next bit! Oh and also, this was one will be split into two.**

Zed did not consider himself a jealous guy. Zed was more of a smooth and reasonable guy.

Zed was not stupid either though.

He knew that his girlfriend was, to him, the most gorgeous girl anywhere they'd go… and he also knew that other males saw it too.

There was one day though where Zed realised that he did indeed hold some jealous inside him.

It was just like any other ordinary day at school, he was sat in the cafeteria at lunch with his friends, his arm draped over Addison's shoulders, her head gently resting on his as she listened to Bonzo speak in zombie-tongue.

All was just how Zed liked it.

That was until some strange guy walked up to their table, Zed was fairly sure the guy was a new student, his eyes the whole way there focused on the girl now nearly asleep on Zed's shoulder. Said girl jolted awake as the guy raised his voice once close enough,

"Hi there cutie, I'm Sam. How about you come join me at my table with my mates?" He questioned, throwing a wink in there as well that he clearly considered a winning trick. Zed wanted to hurl.

Zed went to open his mouth to tell the guy off, however Addison was quicker at doing so,

"Actually, I'm quiet comfortable here thank you, I'm having a good time with my friends and my BOYFRIEND," Addison said, addressing Zed in a way that left no question of who he was. Zed was smug now. "Hi there mate, yeah sorry she's okay here, you're welcome to sit here though." Zed said, challenging the guy to take the next move.

Zed flinched slightly as he felt the sharp impact of the elbow of Addison getting shoved into his side. She clearly wasn't impressed by the offer.

Luckily for Addison the guy frowned, threw his hand up in a gesture that was meant to say 'forget you' and walked back to where he came from.

Zed thought that would be the end of it.

Zed was wrong.

"What was that about?" Eliza spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group after the encounter. She was looking at Addison but Zed knew the question was really directed at him for how he acted. That was not the usual behaviour of Zed.

"I have no idea, I don't even know the guy. I do think he is new though, never seen him around. But surely he can tell I'm very much taken, and absolutely happy." Addison exclaimed, moving her hand under the table to grab Zed's cold one and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Oh look at the time! Bell is going to go off any minute now, might as well get ready guys," Bree suddenly spoke up, already getting up herself and collecting her leftovers on her tray. Addison was the next one to make a move to get up, tugging Zed up with her, the latter groaning a bit as he was made to move. After Zed the others too got up and soon they were on their way to each of their classes.

"Does any of you guys have history now?" Addison asked the group as they were about to split up in the hallway. They all pulled out their timetables and one by one they shook their heads.

"No sorry Addy, doesn't look like it this time," Zed said, holding onto her hand as they stopped by the door to the history room.

"Oh okay…" Addison said, frowning slightly. She really enjoyed with she got to have some of her classes with her friends or Zed, so having to have one of her own didn't humour her.

"I'll see you later," Zed said, leaning down to kiss the girl's forehead, smiling gently. He let go of her hand as she went in and then he continued down to his own class, Bonzo strolling along next to him.

Zed had by now forgotten about the earlier encounter at the cafeteria until that same guy passed by him in the hallway, slightly knocking into Zed's shoulder, not enough to make him stumble but enough to get his attention. Said guy grinned at Zed in a way that Zed did not like in any way at all, before he slipped into one of the class rooms.

History.

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Zed jealous? Part 2

**Hello everyone! I was supposed to stick with this and it having two-part, but I had more to add onto it so there you go, it's now a third-part. Once this is all done and up, I will go back to one-shots. Anyway, here you go, second part of Zed jealous?**

If Bonzo hadn't happened to be there along with Zed, Zed could have stood there till the end of the class, glaring daggers at the door. Instead Bonzo grabbed Zed by his arm and dragged him away.

"Did you see that? Oh I'd love to wipe that disgusting smirk of that jerks face." Zed threatened, now turned in the direction of where they were headed, not wanting to risk falling flat on his face.

Bonzo looked shocked at what had just come of his friend's mouth, that was not like Zed at all. Zed was always the cool guy, however this side of Zed was new to Bonzo, and Bonzo had known Zed since they were just little zombies.

Bonzo for the entire time their class lasted was trying to figure out why Zed suddenly was showing a new side of himself, when it suddenly hit him hard. He could have slapped himself for not realising it sooner than he did, he was even fairly sure Zed himself had not realised it.

Zed had imprinted on Addison.

Imprinting for zombies was common, however usually they wouldn't do so until they would turn 18 in human age. Well zombie age as well now, thanks to science and their technology zombies was now able to age normally as a human would, and have children of their own. They were just more dead than alive.

Once Zed and Bonzo's class came to an end, Zed made a quick run for the door, not even waiting around for Bonzo like he usually would do, another thing that Zed didn't usually do. Zed was always the guy you could count on for waiting for his friends.

Bonzo already knew where his fellow zombie was headed and complemented whether or not to follow him to make sure he didn't get himself in any form of trouble, or just let him go on his own. He chose to go for the first choice.

Zed was already down the hallway and around the corner by the time Bonzo made it out of the classroom, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eliza coming out from her own class. Without any warning he grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her along with him in the direction of their friend.

"What the? Bonzo! Stop dragging me, I can walk fine on my own, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Eliza asked, throwing one question after another.

"Zed," was all Bonzo said, too focused on where he was headed.

Rounding the corner he spotted Zed, already having Addison in his arms, the white haired girl's face was hidden against Zed's chest, so there wasn't a way to make out what her expression was like, however from the frown on Zed's face, Bonzo could make out it most likely wasn't a smile.

"Zurig?" Bonzo asked once close enough to the couple, Zed lifted his head from where it was resting on top of Addison's and faced his friends, the frown remaining on his face.

"I'm going to get him," Zed declared through gritted teeth, something flashing through his eyes, that got the other two zombies worried for what their friend could do in this state.

"Addison? Are you okay?" Eliza asked, gently running her cold hand up and down the other girl's arm in a form of comfort. Since zombies had received more rights and she got to know Addison more and more, Eliza had slowly opened up to the girl and the two were now quiet close. Addison let out a sob and turned to face the concerned friends, said friends now seeing how upset she actually was. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks still looked wet from tears, "He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept on whispering inappropriate things, and insulting Zed, and he kept moving his chair closer and closer to me, he wouldn't stop until the teacher saw him and made him move," by now Addison was full on crying again and Zed tugged her back into his chest, protecting her the only way he could for the moment.

"Shh don't worry Addy, I'll have a talk with him and make him see that you're not interested, I swear," Zed promised the girl, Bonzo and Eliza knew that there was more than just a talk Zed was after. "Okay thank you Zed, thank you so much," Addison replied, smiling slightly up at her boyfriend.

"You're welcome," Zed said, kissing the girl on her forehead. "Now come on Addy, let's go to your house, I'll stay with you if you want?" Zed asked, gently tugging the girl with him down the hallway to exit the school, the girl only nodding her head in response and letting the zombie guide her.

 **Please do leave a review, I would love to know what you think!**


	4. Zed jealous? Final Part

**Here you go! The final part! This one is slightly longer and a bit more mushy, but I hope you will enjoy it!**

Once Zed and Addison reached her house, Addison quickly unlocked the door and let them in.

Addison's mom and dad had ever since the cheer competition, opened up a lot more to Zed and now allowed him to visit whenever he could, even allowed to have him stay over as the two was a couple and wanted to spend as much time together as they could, however they did make sure to keep an eye on the two.

Addison hadn't said much on the way there and Zed knew why.

Gently he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the living room and sat down on the couch, and then tugged Addison down to sit on his lap, his arms circling around her immediately.

"I know what is going on in that little head of yours Addy, and it's not your fault. That jerk had no right," Zed said, tightning his grip on her as reassurance, leaning down he kissed her forehead, "I love you Addy" he whispered gently against her skin. Zed knew he had loved the girl ever since he had first laid eyes on her, something about her just made it impossible for him to not love her. Zed didn't want to imagine ever not having her with him, side by side, and he would do anything in his power to make sure it never would come to that.

"I love you too Zed, so incredibly much, and I do not say that enough," Addison replied, now looking up at him, only love and admiration shining in her eyes. Zed didn't know if he closed the gap or Addison did, all he knew was that suddenly they were kissing, and not anything like their earlier kisses, this one was fierce and filled with need.

Addison moved around in Zed's lap so she instead was straddling him, Zed's hands moved from the girl's cheeks and to her waist, tugging her even closer against him.

Soon enough the two had to come up for air, their chest's rising and falling rapidly, eyes filled with lust. "Zed…" "I know… Addy I love you so much, however this is not the time, I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, you didn't do anything wrong," Zed said, moving his hands up to cup her cheeks. The girl smiled a little, and rested her head against his.

All would come in good time.

Zed did end up staying the night, after Addison's mom and dad came home they helped with cooking dinner and laying the table, chatting while eating until the time came to head upstairs. Zed had now his own drawer in her room with a spare set of clothes, hair gel and cologne. Same for Addison at his house.

Zed awoke in the morning, Addison's head resting on his chest, she was still asleep, Zed smiled, he really was one lucky zombie. Brushing her hair gently out of her face, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, wherever he could reach until the girl started to stir.

"Good morning gorgeous." Zed grinned, kissing her forehead once more. The white haired girl smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Can't we just stay here?" Addison asked, sure Zed wanted to say, he was quiet content with them staying like that all day if he had his way, however he knew they couldn't hide. "I know you're worried Addy, it's going to be alright though, I will not let him anywhere near you."

Much to Addison's dismay getting ready, eat and walk to school didn't take as long as she would have liked it to, she knew Zed wouldn't let the guy get near her, he was going to glue himself to her side despite the troubles he would get himself in. Addison had wanted to fight him against it, however she also wanted him with her, no… she needed him with her, she had however pulled the two of them aside before they entered the school, her eyes fixing on Zed's, the latter looking down at her curiously. "Promise me you will not get into a fight, I don't care how much of a jerk he is, I do not want you to be stupid and get in a fight because of me, not that I doubt that you could handle him, I just do not want to see you get hurt, not because of this, please," she whispered, moving to clutch his hand in her own, it wasn't just a plea, it was a demand. Addison wasn't stupid, she knew fully well that Zed would stop at nothing to make sure that she was safe, and as much as she felt warm at the thought of what the zombie would do for her, she would never let him get hurt.

Though Zed would love nothing more to wipe that smile that guy had been wearing around them with his fist, he also didn't want Addison mad at him, or worse make her even more upset, and Zed did not want to be added onto the list of reasons of why his girlfriend was upset in the first place, so he agreed, pulling the girl close to him, dipped down and stole a kiss, sealing his promise.

First class was history and much to her horror, it was also his first class. He was quick to spot her, a smirk quickly forming on his face, he made to walk to her however he faltered in his step as she noticed she wasn't alone. She was grasping Zed's hand tightly, frozen on the spot, her eyes trained on Sam, Zed was quick to notice his girlfriend had stopped and looked up where she was and instantly frowned. "Come on Addy, let's go find some seats." he said to the girl, tugging her along with him, he was quick to allocate to empty spots at the far end of the room, he made sure to keep an eye on where the new guy would sit as he sat himself down. Now Zed didn't actually have history so he had to look over to Addison, luckily for them the teacher didn't seem to mind and just accepted that Zed had decided to join the class that day, as long as there was room for the actual students of the class, he didn't mind. The more the merrier.

Addison could feel the eyes of Sam on her, and grasped Zed's hand tighter under the table, getting more and more uncomfortable, she felt as though he was undressing her with his eyes and she felt sick to her stomach. Why had he decided to target her? Everyone knew that her and Zed was a couple and no one could change that, the two was as tight as anyone could be. Was he just that much of a jerk that he thought she would dump Zed in favour of him? Whatever he thought he was wrong, he was nothing compared to Zed. Zed was caring, charming, funny and not to say the least, he was attractive. She knew that other girls had their eyes on him as well, however Zed had never even glanced in their direction and let them try to get close enough, Zed really only had eyes for her and he always made sure that she knew, and she felt giddy and warm just from knowing that. The more she thought of Zed, the more she forgot about Sam and that he even was in the room. She was so glad Zed was there with her.

At the end of the class it all got so much worse though, as though he couldn't tell that he didn't stand a chance, the new guy just wouldn't give up. He marched up to their table, a few of his mates stayed in the room, however they didn't approach, they looked as uncomfortable as Addison felt. They didn't look as though they were supporting their friend's stubbornness.

"Hi Addison," he started, grinning cheekily at the girl, completely ignoring Zed next to her, Zed however wasn't having it and stood up, walked round the table so he came face to face with Sam. Zed towered over Sam, "Look here mate, I don't know who you think you are but you need to back off and leave my girlfriend alone, I'm warning you." Zed threatened, though his voice remained calm, which honestly made it even more threatening according to Addison as chill ran down her spine.

The guy was already getting on Zed's nerves for just approaching them in the first place, but Zed had made a promise to Addison and he intended to keep that, still didn't mean that he was going to play nice though.

The new guy, Sam, looked a little unsure of what to do next, really you didn't want to get into trouble with a zombie, and you really didn't want to get one angry. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for a good comeback to throw at the zombie, "I really don't want to fight you mate, and I really do think you need to reconsider what you are trying to start," Zed said again and what he did next had Addison and the group of friends to Sam gasp, Sam went dead still, his eyes wide and his skin losing it's colour. Zed's fingers were toying with his Z-Band, "I could just switch in mood, and I really don't want to do," Zed continued, now looking up at Sam, his eyes slightly darker than usual and his fingers remaining close to his Z-Band. Addison was shocked at what Zed was saying, she knew he wouldn't do it as it would only cause more trouble than they already had, however just the threat itself was enough to terrify anyone and surely no one was stupid enough to challenge him on it. She was right on that, Sam looked at Addison, mumbled an apology and ran out, his mates hot on his heels.

"Zed! You can't do that, yes he was a jerk… But do you know what trouble you could have caused? I can't lose you again to zombie-containment for however long this time." Addison cried, getting up from her seat and throwing herself at him, clinging onto him for dear life. Zed had even shocked himself at what he had just said, he didn't mean to take it as far as it went, really he only meant to tell the guy to leave, though at the minute, it wasn't enough just doing that for Zed, he needed him to know that Addison was his and he was not going to let go of her. Addison was his.

"I'm sorry Addy… I just didn't want the guy to continue to upset you, and you're my girl and I'm not just going to stand around and have some jerk hit on you," Zed explained, truly sorry for having upset the girl, not as much upset about his actions as much as he should be. "I'm not leaving you Addy, I love you." kissing her forehead, he hugged the girl tight and rested his head on top of hers.

Zed knew what was going on, it hit him in the early morning, when the girl was snuggled in his arms and he watched her sleep, Zed knew he had imprinted on the girl, that was why he felt such an intense connection to the human, that was why he felt cold when they were apart. Humans called it soulmates, zombies called it zigasariz, where one zombie would meet the one that was going to make them feel alive, and Zed had never felt more alive than he did with her.

Zombies wasn't supposed to imprint until they would turn 18 of age, however that was imprinting on a fellow zombie. Addison was a human. Nothing was common about the two of them or their relationship, they were a zombie and a girl, in love, one alive, and one undead, and yet it was like they were made for each other, like they were created for each other and start something new.

They really were extraordinary.

 **Please do leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. First fight

**Here we go guys, 5th chapter! I really hope you'll like this and also if you have any wishes on any kinds of one shots you'd like to see, do tell me and I will attempt it, I would love some ideas! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Oh Zed," Addison cried, grabbing at her hair as she slid down against the closed door, the only thing separating the two. Wrapping her arms around her legs she duck her head down to rest on her knees, the only form of comfort she was going to get a this moment was the one she could give herself.

You can't avoid it, it will happen to anyone, whether it makes sense or not, it will come for any couple.

The first fight.

Zed and Addison's fight was one of the the more absurd ones, a misunderstand, a miss communication, that just went too far and only left the two young adults aggravated with one another.

It had started out as a small argument, Addison had merely asked Zed out of curiosity why he didn't want to get rid of his government overalls now that they weren't required to wear them, and most of his was torn up one way or another, and get something fresh and new. Addison didn't mind the way he looked at all, she always thought that was what made Zed, Zed. But she had noticed more and more zombies had long ago thrown their overalls in the trash, now dressed in newer attires. Even Eliza had invested in newer dress she had admired when they weren't allowed to wear human clothes on a shopping trip with Addison and Bree, so Addison had merely wondered if there wasn't anything Zed had deemed interesting. The only new thing he had gotten was a new suit, he had told Addison he wanted something to wear when they went out that didn't contain holes, and that was it.

Zed was sat in the dinning room, slumped forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he held his head in his hands. His eyes closed as he calmed down, his mind racing a million miles.

He hadn't even tried to stop Addison as she stormed upstairs to her room, only wincing slightly as the slam of the door that Addison forced shut echoed throughout.

He felt like an massive idiot for how he had acted, he already knew that it wouldn't have come to this mess if he had just opened up about it, like he should have done a long time ago. Pride, he told himself, that was the fault of his actions. Addison had merely just asked in concern as some of Zed's clothes was literally tearing apart, and not in the way of that the zombies had made fashionable, and winter was approaching. Zed had to admit that the majority of the clothes he had was getting to the end of it's days, it was more or less unwearable.

Zed and Addison had always stayed honest to each other, whenever one was upset they'd go to the garden where they shared their first kiss and talk it out, whether it was a mere matter of minutes or hours, they'd stay there until it was all out in the open air and sort it out together in any way they could. They were going to stick together through everything like they always had.

But one thing Zed had trouble talking to his girlfriend about was the matter of money. Zed didn't come grow up with as much wealth as he knew Addison did, just comparing their childhood homes to one another was enough to show so. Granted Zed hadn't missed anything growing up, his dad had always done a great job of whatever he could to make sure his children wasn't losing out, they had always stayed warm during the winter, they always had fresh (as fresh as the required government overalls was anyway) clothes to wear and food on the table morning and evening. He didn't regret where he came from, he did though know he couldn't give Addison as much as she was used to, and that he couldn't confess to her. On some days Zed felt as though he was only weighing the girl down, he couldn't spoil her like the he would see the human males treat their girlfriends, Addison had told him that those kind of material items didn't mean anything to her, his love and company was more than enough, that was all she needed and wanted, and then she would kiss him and made him forget everything. Zed had done as much as he could to surprise the girl and spoil her in any way that he could, and true enough Addison would light up every time and his heart would swell up, he knew Addison wasn't like any other girl out there, human or zombie, Addison deserved the world and Zed wanted to do whatever it would take to attempt at giving her exactly that.

To get closer at doing so, Zed had managed to get himself a small job at the school as a spare janitor three days a week starting in the early morning at 5.30 am. He was ecstatic when he was given an envelope that had 'PAYSLIP' written across the front of it at the end of his first month, a month worth of either scrubbing gum of from the underside of classroom tables, mobbing the cafeteria floor or cleaning the toilets was about to reveal it's worth to him. To any human who had grown up on the side of Seabrook the three digit number displayed in the top right corner underneath his name wouldn't have caused a massive reaction, to him however he was just happy to make an earning of his own.

Three months later and here he sat, downstairs sulking while his girlfriend had locked herself away, more than likely crying and he was the fault for it. Why, oh why didn't he just tell her the truth to start with? Addison would never have judged him. With a sigh he rose from the chair where he had sat for who knows how long, looking at the clock above the TV he frowned as he came to realise it was well over two hours since their stupid fight had started. He approached the stairs carefully, going over in his mind which way he should approach her, he headed for Addison's room and raised his hand to knock lightly on the door, stopping mid movement as he heard the faint sobs from the other side, he would never forgive himself for having made his girl cry, knocking once on the door he raised his voice a little to make sure the girl would hear it, "Addy I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I crossed the line and you have to know I didn't mean it at all, I was just stupid and I'm an idiot, can I come in? Please Addy." he pleaded, hoping the girl could hear the remorse in his voice, knowing full well it was up to her now if she wished to open up to him or not. To his relief he was after a minute or so rewarded when the sound of the door unlocking reached his ears. Pushing the door open gently he with caution stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room for his girlfriend, it didn't take long as the girl was stood in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes red from crying, he was such an idiot. He took one step closer to girl, waiting for her to react in any form however the girl stayed still, she merely just watched him, when he felt sure she wasn't going to run away from him did he then close the gap and wrapped his around her, holding her tightly against him, resting his chin on top of her head, he could still smell the coconut shampoo she had used earlier when she had taken a shower. He felt the girl's hands move up to clutch at his shirt, her head leaning against his chest, her sobs now faint.

"You can't hide these kind of things from me, we swore to never lie to each other in our relationship. You know I would never think less of you, I couldn't even if I tried. I love you for who you are, just like you love me, and that's more than enough. Just like you take care of me, I take care of you, and I will not have you run around in a tattered t-shirt when the snow has fallen, your health is comes first and then our dates can come after, we couldn't even go on a date if you ended up with a cold anyway. We have all the time in the world." Addison finally spoke up, lifting her head up to lock her eyes on his, he knew he couldn't fight her on it if he was to attempt, she was right. He cracked a small smile and nodded his head, "Yes ma'am."

They had all the time in the world.

 **Please make my night and leave a review with your thoughts!**


	6. I'm Fallin' For You

**Hey everyone! I was listening to music the other evening and came across this song by Colbie Caillat called Fallin' For You and I thought it so fitting to these two. I wrote it as a timeline over the time where Addison and Zed fell in love and the ending a little ahead in the future as you will most likely guess anyway. If you have the chance to, go and find this song and have it play while you read. I really hope you will like this one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you,_

 _Dropping so quickly._

 _Maybe I should keep to myself,_

 _Wait until I know you better._

As Addison stood there in the zombie safe room, face to face with the zombie who had introduced himself as Zed, she came to the decision that everything her mom and dad had taught her about zombies, and that they were dead-eyed freaks, was not the case at all. Finally able to see him more clearly now that the light was on again she couldn't deny that he was cute, and very much attractive as he stood there smiling a crocket smile at her and his eyes filled with joy, no Zed was not hideous at all.

Addison could have happily stayed there all day with him if Bucky hadn't found the two and dragged her away. Zed whose smile was wide only a second ago was now replaced by a look of disappointment, upon seeing that Addison felt a spark inside her chest that had her hoping Zed had enjoyed her company as much as she had enjoyed his, and had her determined to talk to him again. Whether Bucky liked it or not. For some reason after having spent maybe only 15 minutes tops with him, it had her wanting to spend as much time as she could with him, if not all her time.

For Zed, she didn't mind giving up all of her time in favour of spending it with him.

 _I am trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to,_

 _I'm scared of what you might say,_

 _So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

She was more than sure Zed was never going to want to speak to her again, or even look in her direction after he had discovered her and Bree hiding in zombie town, egg tray in hand, in her hand, after the dark had settled. She recognised the look of disappointment he wore upon seeing her all too well. She was never going to go through with it, she was absolutely repelled by what Bucky and his friends had asked of them, not that Zed knew that, all he saw was Addison sit there looking like someone about to cover his house in eggs. Addison, the girl who had claimed she wasn't like the others.

The mere thought of Zed never speaking to her again made her heart sink inside her chest, the thought of never getting to see that crocket smile again was just too much to handle. She was fully aware that according to any other human she should have used this to move on and forget about him, he was a zombie and she was a human, a very unlikely match that was never going to work anyway, or accepted for that matter.

Wait, match? When had she started thinking of them as a match? Did she like Zed? Like like Zed?

Shaking the thought out of her head, she could figure that out later, for now she made it a mission to give Zed an apology and if he wanted to listen, try and explain what had happened the night earlier. Whether he accepted her apology or not, at least she had tried, and at least, well she hoped anyway, he wouldn't see her as typical cheerleader. She had heard what zombies thought of cheerleaders, and seeing how her fellow cheer squad minus Bree had acted they weren't wrong. She really didn't want Zed to think of her like that. She was not like that.

"Please forgive me," Addison whispered to herself as she snuck down the stairs heading to find Zed.

Maybe, she thought, maybe she did like like Zed.

Just a little.

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking 'bout ya._

 _I don't know what to do,_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

Screams reached Addison's ears as she was at her highest in the air, at first she couldn't tell why there was screaming to start with until she out of the corner her eye caught some guys running away, guys dressed in the familiar colours of what cheerleaders wore, guys Addison felt a sickening feeling was the ones supposed to catch her when she would land. Panic started to set as gravity kicked in and she went down, was she going to die now? Was this how things was going to end? She was mentally preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come, only to land with a soft thump in a set of arms that had slightly colder temperature than her own and was met by a pair of familiar brown eyes.

She faintly registered that the screams had turned into cheering now, but that was about all she did notice, she was too focused on was the one still holding her in his arms.

Zed had saved her.

"Hi,"

"Hi."

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you_

 _I don't know what to do,_

 _I think I'm fallin' for ya_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

Addison wasn't in doubt anymore, there was no way she could deny it anymore, she liked liked Zed. Maybe, just maybe, she was even falling for him. All she wanted was him, all she thought about was him, anything that included Zed Addison craved. He had made her feel a way she had never felt before, he had filled her up with an entirely new feeling to Addison and she was getting addicted to that feeling and only Zed could provide her it. Bree thought the girl had the flu when she had told her how her palms was clammy and her heart racing, but Addison knew that was all Zed's doing. She hoped she wasn't obvious to anyone as she gazed at him from afar, she was excited for all of them that they no longer had to eat their lunch in the basement but was now allowed to come up to the cafeteria, but she was especially happy that it was another opportunity, for her, to see him.

She was yanked out of her daydream when his eyes suddenly met hers from across the room, and oh dear there was that crocket smile again that made her weak in the knees, and Zed raised his voice to shout over the chatting of the other students.

"Addison!"

She could everyones eyes zoom in on her as they waited for the girl to react,

She knew that to them, especially Bucky, she should have turned her head and ignored the zombie's shout.

She really couldn't care less.

 _As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

Addison had never felt more loss than she did right now. She had always wanted to cheer, she had spend every single summer of her life since she could first walk at cheer camp, she had worked herself hard to get to where she was now. A cheerleader. That was all she had ever wanted... or so she thought, suddenly someone, not just anyone, Zed, had walked into her life and changed all of that.

And yet she hadn't chosen him.

She wiped her eyes as she saw Zed approaching her where she was standing. He had followed her. Did he care about her? Did he maybe like her? She didn't know if she dared hope that much.

The next thing she knew they were running, his hand clasped around her smaller one and the way their hands fitted together felt like they were made to hold each other.

He had brought them back to where they first met.

They were back in the zombie safe room.

"I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?"

"I think I heard it vaguely."

"A girl and a zombie."

...

Screw Bucky.

 _All around us_

 _I see nobody_

 _Here in silence_

 _It's just you and me_

Having had to look like she was ignoring Zed was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Zed had told her that he didn't want her to give up cheering, it was what made her, her, and that they'd find a way. They had resorted to slipping notes into each other's locker when no one was around to see it, or in some cases, Bonzo Zed's fellow zombie friend would approach her when Bucky wasn't around and give her a one from Zed. The latest one she had received was after Zed had won another game. An invitation.

If her mom and dad found out about it they would have her head.

But it was from Zed, and she couldn't say no to Zed.

 _I'm not to tell you_

 _But I want to,_

 _I'm scared of what you might say._

 _So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

The zombie mash was incredible. He was right when he had said that she'd love it.

The zombies really knew how to celebrate and let loose, she couldn't remember a time at any human gathering where she had ever had as much fun as she had tonight.

She had when she couldn't locate Zed wondered around the remains of the ruined fabric that the zombie's had turned into a form of night club, come across a little zombie girl, she was cheering, and she was quite good at it too. Addison recognised her as the little girl, Zoey, that she had seen run into the same house as Zed had come out from that evening Bucky had dumped her and Bree in zombie town. She was Zed's little sister.

Eliza had found them, and for the first time, Eliza and her, it felt like, had made friends.

Next up was Zed to find them, he came in and with a let out a relieved sigh when he saw Addison, his face then turned serious as he also spotted his little sister, it was way too late for her to be out Addison figured.

Once Eliza had gone to take Zoey home did Addison realise that once again Zed and her was alone. She almost felt a mixture of excitement and nerves whenever it happened. The room, zombie light garden as Zed called it, was nothing Addison had ever seen, nothing like this was to be found in Seabrook. It was incredible. Zombies was really creative.

Zed had grabbed her hand again, a spark of electricity shot up her arm when his hand touched hers and lead her around.

"Oh tell me more boy, sounds like a fantasy,"

"Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie."

 _I've been spending all my time,_

 _Just thinking 'bout ya._

 _I don't know what to do,_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

Stupid Gus. Stupid rules.

Most of all stupid, idiotic zombie curfew.

Was he going to kiss her if time hadn't struck 10:00PM? He looked like it, his hand was on her cheek, she swore it looked like he was leaning closer to her, she wondered if at that moment he could hear her heart, she thought it was about to explode with each second going by. His eyes shining with something she didn't recognise as he drew closer to her and then the voice of Gus had sounded, shouting over the music "YOU'RE OUT PAST CURFEW" and suddenly Zed was gone.

Not only had she missed out on what might have been her first kiss, she now also wasn't allowed to cheer either until her mom and dad had met Zed, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't know Zed was a zombie, and they hated zombies and their daughter had fallen for one of them.

She had defiantly fallen for him, she had fallen for a zombie, and after tonight she had a strong the feeling that Zed might just happen to return some of those feelings.

She felt even more hopeful that he did when he showed up at her door as her date for the game the next day, and saw that he had messed with his Z-Band ignoring the danger it could cause, just to impress her parents. Just to be able to take her out on a date.

She was excited, he was taking her out on a date, a real date! And yet she had a feeling of sorrow for that Zed had to hide who he was, they had to hide who they were just for the acceptance of others.

When the year had first started, getting accepted and fit in was the only thing, and making the squad, Addison had cared about and now she would give anything to never have to worry about what others thought again.

They didn't mean anything, the looks, what they thought didn't mean anything anymore, only Zed mattered to her now.

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do,_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

 _I'm fallin' for you._

It all happened so fast, one moment Zed had just scored the last winning goal and the next everyone was screaming, everyone was running away... from Zed.

Zed's eyes had gone manic, thick dark veins was running up the sides of his arms, neck, they were everywhere as the zombie twisted as he moved, his hands reached out, grasping at the air as he fixed on the humans running around trying to get away. Her attention diverted for a split moment as she saw not only was it Zed, Eliza and Bonzo was now aiming for the humans, they weren't anywhere near her so she turned to look at Zed again, worry growing inside her, when she saw that he was gone. And so was Bucky.

 _Oh I just can't take it,_

 _My heart is racing,_

 _Emotion's spilling out._

They were taking him away. They were taking Zed away from her.

It wasn't Zed's fault, anyone who had paid attention would have seen the that Zed's Z-Band had kept flashing, going from green to red and then return to green. She knew Zed had messed with it, to win games, to fit in, so really this was everyone else's fault but Zed's.

Anger was rising inside her, and Addison was not one to get angry or at least show when she was or least she taught not to, and she snapped. Turned to the audience yelling all kinds of horrible things aimed at the trio who had done nothing to deserve that treatment, yelling at Zed, Zed who had accepted her, all of her, when she knew no one else would, not even her own parents. They had made her hide. He had called her beautiful.

She was done.

She was going to stand.

For Eliza.

For Bonzo.

For Zed.

For her.

For everyone who didn't dare to.

"Hey!"

 _I've been spending all my time,_

 _Just thinking 'bout you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

She could feel the disapproving looks her parents sent her way as she sat a few rows behind them with Bree. If they loved her, like they should, they should have stood up for her the moment she yanked of her wig, they should have stood there with her and given her support as she faced the crowd that had turned to yell at her instead.

"Look! She's just like them, a freak!"

"What the hell is wrong with her hair?"

"I thought there was something strange about her!"

Instead, she had watched them walk away, heads bowed as they tried to go unnoticed and not attract more attention than their daughter already had.

She couldn't have cared less about them though, the way Zed had looked at her was all she needed.

He looked proud.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard familiar voices shouting beneath her,

"She's got to be here somewhere!"

"There!"

Zed was there.

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you,_

 _I don't know what to do._

 _I think I'm fallin' for you,_

 _I'm fallin' for you._

Cheers roared up all around them as she stood there, Zed on one side, Bucky on the either. All of them together, despite the rough start, they had done it. Her and Zed, Eliza, Bonzo and Bree, they had stood up together and made them all see that despite the zombie's pale skin and bright green hair, they were really all the same. They all had showed them they all had dreams and wishes. They had shown them that everyone was equal and that they didn't have to be perfect to fit. You just had to be you.

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

"Gar-garzia!"

And there it was, that crocket smile she had come to love, spreading wide across Zed's face, his eyes as shining with what she could now identify as love.

"Yeah, I gar-garzia you too!"

 _I can't stop thinking about it,_

 _I want you all around me,_

 _And now I just can't hide it._

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

 _I'm fallin' for you._

"Hey gorgeous, what are you thinking about?" Zed grinned, appearing out of nowhere next to her, his arm draping across her shoulder as he tugged her close to him. Eliza, Bonzo, Bree and Bucky jogging up to join the two, the rivalry long gone.

"Just about you and me."

 **So what did you think? Liked it? Not so much? Let me know and leave a review, it would make my night! And also let me know if you like this style and would like to see more like this or if you have any ideas, let me know!**

 **Goodnight!**


	7. Marry Me Please Part I

**Hey everyone :) Here's my next little fic, and this one like the 'Zed jealous?' one, I've split into either two or three, most likely three though. I hope you will like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Today wasn't just any ordinary day, today was special.

Today he was going to ask Addison to marry him.

Who would have thought they were now rounding their 5 year anniversary? Not Zed. He still had days where he was sure he had dreamt it all if if wasn't for the girl snuggled against his side, her arm draped over his chest when he awoke. Defiantly not a dream.

So much had happened since the day he met her, not only had they stuck together despite having the world against them, they had also managed to change it for the better. Humans had opened up to the zombies and invited them to cross over to Seabrook, without guards. Zombies was accepted at last.

They could roam around freely just as well as humans, they no longer had a long list of restrictions against them. Shops and restaurants that earlier had signs up in the front of their windows declaring no service to zombies had torn them up and thrown them out, meaning it was much easier for him to Addison out.

Really the only thing that was left that separated the two was the Z-Bands that continued to stay on each zombies wrist that they all had to go get updated once every third month, to avoid any viruses corrupting the system again. Science had really managed to do a great deal, it was incredible really, thanks to them every zombie was in one way or another slowly coming to life. Besides the fact that they were undead, they could achieve just as much as the humans. Age normally, love, have jobs and have children. Since meeting Addison Zed had never felt more alive than he did now, it was like Zed had never actually lived until they two crossed ways, since he laid eyes on her he had felt the change inside him.

Zed had a chance for a future with the girl he wanted to share it with, he had a chance of growing old side by side with Addison, he could continue to love her everyday of doing so, and one day he could maybe even start a family with her.

Since Addison and Zed was the first two to show that love had no limits, more had slowly opened up to the idea of relationships that involved one of each kind, so much that a new law had recently come into order, that if they wished to do so, they were now allowed to marry without question.

So of course the day that the law was agreed, Zed knew what he had to do.

Zed woke up one Saturday bright and early, Addison was snuggled up against him, fast asleep, just like any other morning he would wake up.

Careful not to wake her up, he gave her forehead a light kiss and removed himself from the girl's grip. Crawling out of the duvet he tiptoed to their joined dresser and opened up his side of drawers, one that had underwear and socks, another for shirts and lastly one for trousers.

They had lived in their apartment for the last three years after having searched for a few months for somewhere they could call their own and since zombies was accepted in the community, the majority of landlords allowed them to rent in the area.

Once dressed and throwing one last glance to make sure Addison remained asleep, Zed snuck into the kitchen, where he scribbled down a message for her to find once she was up to let her know that Bonzo had called early and needed him for the day. He didn't want to worry the girl when she would wake up and he wasn't there, she worried easy. He grabbed his shoes, swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out.

Earlier on yesterday when Addison was distracted Zed had sent a message to Eliza and Bonzo to meet him outside his and Addison's at 7:30AM the next morning.

The two of them was sat on the stairs leading up to the apartment, yawning and stretching tiredly in turns. Once they heard the sound of door opening they turned their heads in his direction, Eliza didn't look too impressed he noted as she glared at him. "Better have a good excuse for making me get up stupid early on a Saturday Zed Necrodopolous." he would have winced from her alone using his full name that usually meant he was in trouble, however he was too excited to try and hide that, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He declared, a large grin on his face as he approached them, Bonzo was the first to react and faster than lightning striking had thrown himself at Zed, grinning. Bonzo was the first to support the two and accept Addison into their little group so that Zed was now going to ask the little human to marry him was massive. "Wow, I mean, that's amazing Zed! But still… Why do you need us at 8am on a Saturday morning?" Eliza moaned, though she couldn't wipe away the large smile she was now wearing, Zed was getting married!

"I want you to help me find a ring, I can't do this alone, I need my two mates with me, you've always helped me out in any situation I would get myself into, and I defiantly need your help now," he said, draping an arm over each of their shoulders, the trio turning in the direction of the town.

It was really a nice day, the sun was shining above their heads, no clouds to be seen and you could hear the waves of the ocean if you strained your ears for it. Zed had wanted to get up early especially so that there was a much calmer atmosphere and not a lot of other humans or zombies around to distract him or make it take longer than it might had to take.

Just as they reached the shop Zed had in mind, the clock hit 8:30 and the owner was already unlocking the door, smiling at the trio he greeted them good morning and let them enter his shop. Polity he asked if he could give a hand with anything to which Zed asked where he had his engagement section. The owner, an elder gentleman let out a gasp of excitement and eagerly let Zed over to one of three counters that was lined up in the small shop, "Oh I do get so excited when this happens, I do feel so honoured to have my shop as the one you've come to on this special occasion!" he said, smiling happily to Zed as he fished out a tray covered in dark red velvet fabric, a small, yet wide collection of engagement rings which each sat neatly in a little square compartment fitted to hold the ring up for one to admire. Zed gazed at each ring carefully, he could feel Bonzo and Eliza next to him also admiring the rings, they were all very nice and delicate, no one of them was even close in design to one another, each holding it's own unique trademark.

He wanted one that could represent them, he didn't just want any ordinary ring that anyone would go for, thus why he had chosen to go into this shop to start with and not the larger newer jewerly shop just around the corner, he wanted extraordinary, just like them. He knew he didn't need to explain to Bonzo or Eliza what he was after, they already knew their friend well enough to know what he was searching for. The elderly gentleman hadn't moved away, his own eyes looking at the collection he had to offer, "They are all limited, only one or two was made of each, so whoever the lucky girl, or guy! Is going to have a ring that they won't see anywhere else, like it was made just for them!" he exclaimed, "Pure gold and silver, I only sell the finest! Have for 47 years now, I myself select what I sell in my shop and I only accept the finest and most unique that are to find, what I have in my shop, you won't find anywhere else in this town!" he continued happily, his shop was one of the eldest ones that was to be found in the town without having had closed down and reopened as something new, or go under new ownership.

Zed's eyes gazed over each delicate ring carefully, searching for that one ring that would give him the 'that's one' feeling he was after, he knew that Addison was silver kind of girl, so he didn't cast much glance to the gold ones lined up at the top. He had now reached the last line of compartments on the tray when the ring in the far left corner made him stop. The ring itself had a silver and gold elegant twist design swirling around each other until they connected at the centre where they together held a dazzling oval shaped emerald with a delicate lining of diamonds on either side as a finishing touch. The colour of the stone nearly identical to Zed's hair. The ring was absolutely gorgeous and Zed knew immediately it was the one, he didn't even care to look at the remaining few left, he had found the ring he was going to give to Addison when he would ask her to marry him. "This is the one." he said, tracing his finger over it's delicate design as he said it, the gentleman clapped his hands and ushered Zed away as he went on to wrap it up. Bonzo and Eliza nodded their head in agreement, they too had noticed it when Zed hadn't moved his eyes away from it after a while.

He had the ring.

 **Please do leave me a review with your thoughts that would be awesome :)**


	8. Marry Me Please Part II

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've just had a whole lot of things on my plate and experienced a bit of writing block from it. This is the second part, I will try and have the third and final part of it up sooner than I did this one. I hope you like it.**

Bonzo was scuffing down his second sandwich, watching Zed curiously as the other hadn't even touched his own one, yet alone glance at it. "Na hongaza?" he asked around a mouthful, eyes trained on the lonely ham and cheese sandwich. After their success with ring shopping they had decided to go looking for somewhere they could enjoy some early lunch, mainly because they couldn't ignore the growls Bonzo's stomach was making, even someone miles away wouldn't be able to ignore it with how loud it was. "Hm? Oh, no. Here you have it." Zed replied after a second when he registered Bonzo was speaking to him. His mind was elsewhere, elsewhere was somewhere a million miles away.

"Are you seriously worried about what Addison is going to say right now?" Eliza spoke up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How can I not be though? It's nothing like when I asked her to the school dance when we were 17 or when I asked her out on first date! This is a whole lot different than anything I have ever asked her!"

"You have nothing to worry about Zed though, she loves you and if she didn't want to be with you then I'm 99.99% sure that she wouldn't have stuck around with you for the last 5 years, yet alone just the first month." She deadpanned, leaving out very little room for Zed to start up an argument. Zed would never admit how nervous he actually felt to anyone else than Eliza and Bonzo, trusting his friends to not laugh at him.

"But Eliza what if I'm too early? What if she is not where I am? What if she doesn't even like marriage and I'm just going to make our relationship a whole lot of awkward after tonight? What if I'm-"

"She will say yes Zed."

Addison stretched her arms above her head as she slowly woke up with a yawn. Turning onto her side she went to give the usually still sleeping zombie next to her a kiss, only to discover the his side empty. Frowning she sat up, scanning the room she could tell Zed had already gotten up and dressed, whenever Zed would get dressed he would never remember to close his drawers, always leaving a least one open. So when all three of them was left wide open she was sure the guy had been in a hurry to get out. She felt slightly upset Zed wasn't there with her when she woke up, feeling even more upset that he had left without telling her.

Turning her eyes away from the dresser and instead moved them to the clock above it. To make this morning even more strange than it already was she figured the zombie must have gotten up unusual early for him as it was only 9:45 now. On a Saturday she was lucky to have him up by 10, Sunday being even worse. Running a hand through her tangled hair she decided on taking a shower, hopefully the hot water would calm her down and wash away the worries that was starting to arise in her mind.

It wasn't long after she had finished her shower and just wrapped herself up in a towel that she heard the doorbell's ring echo down the hall.

As far as she was aware neither her or Zed had planned anything for today that meant guests coming over, and then again she hadn't expected to wake up in bed alone so perhaps anything could happen today. She shouted for the one outside to hold on as she fumbled around the room for anything descent and easy to throw on, which at the moment seemed a lot harder than it usually was for her. For what was probably closer to five minutes did she managed to find a pair of lounge shorts and one of Zed's t-shirts.

As soon as she had opened the door and was about to greet the guest she felt the impact of them throwing themselves at her, squeezing loudly and hugging her tightly as if their life depended on it.

"Hi Bree, I didn't know you were coming over today!" she felt a bit more excited and relaxed now that Bree was there, if she couldn't have Zed there then at least she now had her best friend.

"What I can't spontaneously decide to surprise visit my best friend?" Addison swore that she had never seen Bree not happy, the girl was always in high sprits, even more than Addison thought of herself to be, and she never ever wanted to see the girl anything other than happy.

"It is a surprise! A nice one and well planned, I have no idea where Zed is and I just don't feel good about it." She explained, leading the two of them into the kitchen to make them a drink. "Tea, coffee, juice?" she offered as she turned on the kettle and rummaged around the cupboards for a snack to go with it.

"Tea please, I'm trying to cut down on coffee, I swear drink far too much of that at work now. Oh, isn't this in Zed's writing Addy? It has your name on it." Addison turned around to see Bree holding out a small envelope towards her, turning it over in her hand she could see it was indeed Zed's writing. _At least I might have some answers now_ she thought to herself as she opened it, for some reason feeling slightly nervous about what it could say.

 **My dear Addy. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, I wish I was! Bonzo messaged me quite early this morning that he needed me urgently and since it was so damn early I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Hope you're not too angry at me, I'll make it up to you ;) I've asked Bree to come over and spend some quality with you, I know you miss her so I thought since I can't be there today it was the perfect opportunity for you two to have some girl time. I love you!**

 **Ps. Be ready to go out for 6 tonight, I've asked if Bree could drive you so you can't sneak a peak at where you're going until you are there.**

 **Pss. I love you.**

 **Zed.**

"Zed asked you to come over? You know what's going on?" she fired question after question at Bree who merely shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything that could give her any hint to what was happening, but something was defiantly up she could tell that much.

"So what do you want to do? Bree asked, completely ignoring Addison's questioning look she was giving her, sipping on her tea with a smug look on her face. It wasn't easy to hide anything from Addison, Bree always told the girl anything, she was the first one she went to when she had something to share. Zed had made the girl promise not to say a thing, as he wanted Addison to stay completely unaware up until the moment so it'd be that much more of a surprise.

"Uh I know, let's watch that movie, oh what's called, You Got Mail! I love that Tom Hanks." Bree grinned, finishing her tea, putting the cup away and disappearing into the living room, leaving behind a very much confused Addison.

"Wow Zed this is amazing!"

"ZA!"

"How long did you spend on this?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide with awe as she took in the small garden Zed had led them to. The large oak tree in the middle has fairy lights wrapped all around it's trunk and continuing up to weave around it's branches. Rose pedals was scattered carefully to form a pathway that lead up to the three in a heart shaped circle, candle lights to be lit up later in-between each pedal forming the shape.

"Only about a day off at work, I didn't want Addison to be suspicious that I would go out on my own, so I booked a day off without telling her so she'd think I'd be at work." He explained, taking in the scenario himself. He felt happy with the outcome of his hard work, he knew Addison had loved the garden since he first took her there and they had continued to go there since so he had decided that it was the perfect place to propose.

"So what's Addison doing today? She must be going out of her mind by now." Eliza asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Having known Addison for years now she knew that the girl absolutely hated not knowing what was going on, and what was happening today was huge and Zed had not given the girl any clues at all. She was happy she wasn't the one he had sent over to entertain the girl, she could imagine she was grilling Bree right about now.

"Do you know what it is Bonzo needed his help for?"

"No."

"Is Eliza there too?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he taking me tonight?"

"I can't tell Addy."

"Is he-" she was cut off rudely as Bree hit her with one of the couch cushions. Bree loved Addison and spending time with her but the girl was driving her nuts and had been for the past three hours. They had watched the movie but Bree had had a hard time concentrating on it as Addison would come up with a new question every five minutes. Looking down at the little gold watch on her wrist she hoped it would be time to get ready so the questions could end soon. She flew up as she saw the time, pulling Addison up with her. "Oh my, look at the time, we've got to start getting you looking amazing for you date, we're going to have Zed's jaw drop so hard I can hear it from where I live when it hits the ground!" Bree promised as she rummaged through the girl's wardrobe, turning dress after dress until she spotted one that still had it's tag on. "Is this one new Addy?" she pulled it out, holding it enough for the other girl to see. "Oh no, I think I bought it about a year ago, it was on sale and just bought it without really thinking about it. I do like it but I've never worn anything like it, it's way out of my comfort zone." Addison explained, eyeing the dress up and down uncertainly. It was a very nice dress indeed and she had mainly bought it to wear on date nights with Zed, but she hadn't quite felt as confident wearing it as she had hoped so she had put in the wardrobe and forgotten about it.

"Oh you are defiantly wearing this Addy, it's gorgeous, you just need the right shoes and have your hair done up nicely and you'll see!"

With that the girl set to work on transforming Addison.

 **Please do leave me a review with your thoughts.**


	9. Marry Me Please Final Part

You could ask anyone who knew him and they would all tell you that Zed was what you'd call a fly guy, however as Zed stood there in that moment, he felt anything other than fly. He nervously readjusted his tie for the 5th time as he anxiously waited for Bree's car to roll up. He had asked if Bree could go stay to help Addison and once she was ready, drive her to where they were meeting outside the restaurant. Addison could drive herself however Zed had taken the car so she wasn't able to and also, he wanted to surprise her and knowing where you're going kinda takes away the effect of doing so.

Chuckling lightly to himself he could imagine the girl going crazy over not knowing what was going on and was most likely grilling Bree for answers. He defiantly owed the girl a favour after today.

He swallowed the huge lump in his throat that had appeared out of nowhere when Bree's car appeared out of nowhere. For a short moment he felt frozen as the car came to a stop. Bree rolled down her window, her eyes directly trained on. "You owe me zombie boy!"

He finally managed to make himself move and opened the door for Addison and assisted her stepping out, once the girl was standing in front of him did he really get to get a look of her. She wore a deep red a-line, knee length dress that hugged her just right and showing of her curves that she had grown into over the years. Anyone could tell the girl had grown from her teenage years into a mature, stunning woman. Black high heels and a matching clutch in her hand finished her look. She was defiantly delicious right now Zed thought as he tried to control himself and not just forget about their dinner reservations and go straight to dessert. At home.

"You look absolutely incridble."

"You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Zombie."

"And you look so sexy as well right now." He whispered in her ear as he went to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, grabbing her hand once his lips let go. Addison went nearly as red as her dress at his words. He tugged her towards the entrance of the restaurant, opening the door and letting her walk in first. His dad had taught him that even though he was a zombie and most didn't think of them having manners, that he was to always be a gentleman to a woman. Not that he would ever treat Addison, or any other woman, or anyone for that sake, out of respect.

The restaurant on the inside was just as fancy looking as it was on the outside, three gold coloured walls and the last one was a large glass one, giving a view over the sea as you ate. Chandeliers, the finest silverware, crystal glasses anything that was considered class, you name it and it was there.

"Wow Zed this is amazing! But can we really afford it here? I know I said I wanted to here and all-" He squeezed her hand loving, cutting her nervous ramble short,

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it." He reassured her as a waitress walked up to them, smiling happily at the couple. "Welcome to, can I take your name?"

"Necrodopolus." Zed said, smiling in return as the woman looked down, her eyes scanning what Zed thought must be the guest list. "Ah yes, Necrodopolus, right this way Sir." She walked over to one of the tables lined up against the large glass wall, laying out two menus. "My name is Sandra and I will be your waitress for tonight. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. I'll return soon once you've had a look at our drink selection." And with that Sandra wandered off, leaving the two to look out over the sea, the sun's reflection shining on it's surface where it sat mid sky.

"This is so incredible Zed, what's the occasion though?' Addison asked curiously as she moved her eyes away from the view to look at Zed instead. Sure Zed liked to take her out on dates and spoil her whenever he could however this was something else she felt like, this wasn't just another couple's night out. Zed shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her happily. "Can't I just decide to take my girl out to the restaurant she's gone on and on about for weeks now, as a nice surprise?" Addison never got to reply to that as Sandra walked up to them, ready to take their orders on drinks.

The food was outstanding, Zed had decided to go for the steak with homemade chips while Addison had gone for the smoked salmon with steamed vegetables and a fresh garden salad. They were right now enjoying their dessert that they had gone cheesy couple on and shared the chocolate chip cookie dough and vanilla ice cream. Zed dug his spoon in and once it had a good amount on it lifted it up to Addison's lips for her to have. She smiled at him as she accepted it. She had loved every second of this date, Zed had really gone all out for tonight. She couldn't help the feeling that there was something to it other than just a nice surprise. Had she forgotten something? Was there something about today that had just completely gone over her head?

"I'm all done, are you ready to go Addy?" Zed asked, smiling happily at her as he stood up, straightened his tie and moved to her side. She took his hand that he held out for her and helped her to stand. "Don't we have to-" "Already sorted it Addy." Zed said, cutting her question short, walking towards the exit. Sandra, the waitress, waved goodbye at them as they walked out.

"This was really amazing Zed, thank you so much." She said, reaching up to give him a sweet kiss, "I really want to thank you more than only saying it..." she flirted, her fingers running up and down his shirt covered chest in a suggestive manner that made the zombie gulp. If it wasn't for what he was about to do next, he would have grabbed her and gone home as fast as his legs could move. "I was thinking of going to the garden actually." He said lamely, to himself he did not sound convincing in any way. She must have found it convincing enough though as she with a disappointed look let her hands drop to her sides. "Oh, okay."

Had she done something wrong? Zed never turned her down so for him to do so and then wanting to go the garden made her stomach turn. When she didn't say anything else he took her hand in his and walked them in the direction of the garden. She loved the garden, it wasn't that, it was just that they mainly went to the garden when one of them needed to talk. _Is he ending things with me?_ she thought to herself horrified. Had he made it an really nice evening as the last one and so it didn't seem so tough when he would tell her they were over? So deep in her worried thoughts she hadn't even noticed they'd already arrived at the entrance of the ally way. She felt more and more uncomfortable as Zed gently nudged her to go in front of him, letting go of her hand as well. She was starting to get upset, tears nearly ready to spill as she kept thinking that this might be her last time with him when she stopped short in shock. The garden's large oak tree was wrapped in what looked like to be thousands of fairy lights, lighting up the small area in a dim light. She couldn't stop them now as the tears ran freely down her cheeks as she stood there, covering her mouth with one hand to stop any sobs coming out.

 _Is this for me?_ Feeling a gently nudge she continued to walk forward, careful not to step on any of the rose pedals laid out in the grass as she followed the path they formed into the middle. She noted that it was shaped like a heart as she stopped in the centre, her tears still continuing to fall as she took it all in. She turned to face Zed again and nearly choked an oncoming sob as the zombie was not standing next to her anymore. He was down on one knee.

"My dear Addy. Since I, on our first day of freshmen year, laid eyes on you I was sold. From that very second I had the instant feeling in my gut that you were the one for me. I have never ever doubted that either. I've have had light around me, dad, Zoey, Eliza and Bonzo, you however, you are my sun. You lighten up my everyday the second I wake up and see you sleeping next to me. These last five years has gone by so fast, and until now, they've been the best time of my life. Well, undead one anyway. But Addy, you make me feel alive, you've sent a spark through me when you came into my life and you made me come to life just like that. Literally. Never ever have I felt like I have when I'm with you, and I do very much intend to continue to feel like I do now, I also intend on waking up with you every morning and spending the rest of our lives together. So I guess what I'm asking is... Will you marry me? Please?"

Addison's eyes were wide, her other hand moving up to where the other one was still against her mouth as she stared at him. She couldn't believe what was happening, _is this a dream?_ It had to be. Like any other girl she had dreamed for this day to come, after their first three years together she had really started to hope he would one day do it, and he was doing it now! He was asking her to marry him! He was never going to break up with her, in fact, he wanted to spend forever with her.

She must have been quiet for a little too long seeing as Zed slowly dropped his smile that he had worn on his face as he spoke, his eyes changing from the confidence he had held in them to sadness as they lowered to look at the ground instead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, it's too so-"

"Yes."

His eyes snapped up to meet to hers once more, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Who would've thought a girl and zombie could change the world?

And have their happily ever after.

 **Here we go guys! Last one of Marry Me Please. Did you like it? Please do leave me a review, it would make my night!**


	10. Your Check Is Done And

On the 14th of March, Zed along with eleven other zombies, was collected from their homes. Ever since Zed, Eliza and Bonzo's Z-Bands was corrupted 6 years ago, the scientists at the laboratory had decided that to continue making sure everything ran smoothly, that every zombie was to come in every third month to have their Z-Bands throughly checked over and if needed, updated. They said that with it that way it was less likely to get corrupted again. Patrol vans would roll up outside 12 selective zombies every hour to transport them and transport them back once they had a the green signal to go home. Usually it was only a matter of a couple of hours.

Unfortunantly for Zed, he was collected at 6AM in the morning on his day.

He remembered the loud knocking and Addison shooting up, her chest rising and falling rapidly and the worry clear in her eyes.

She would have recurring nightmares from the events that happened on the homecoming game that caused it to be like it was today. You would think her nightmares would be about Zed turning zombie on her and eating everyone, but no, her nightmares was of him getting taken away again, and again, and again. So everytime this day would come, as well as the first few days up to it, the girl was on high alerts. She hated seeing him get taken away again, worried he might not come back if they messed up, or that the van would crash. Anything really. _At least he isn't wearing handcuffs_ she would tell herself as some kind of comfort.

Zed had done his best to calm his girlfriend down, reminding her it was only for safety reasons, and reassuring her that he'd be back soon enough. He would hold her close, his hands around her waist as she rested herself against his chest, whispering sweet nothings. The officers standing by patiently as they waited for the girl to calm down enough to escort the zombie out. Probably mostly to do with Addison being the chief's daughter and if Addison complained about anything they'd do to Zed, they'd get the kick, but still Zed was grateful that they would wait.

And now he was sat in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Roberts, the doctor that always saw to Zed when he would arrive. Five of the other zombies that had come in the same van as him had already gone in, two of which had come out already.

"Zed?" Dr. Roberts asked, sticking his head out his office, scanning the waiting area. He stood up when he heard his name and let his feet guide him to where he'd always go to get checked. It was always the same routine and having done it for some years now Zed knew it from start to finish. Nothing was a surprise.

"Good to see you Zed. How's life? How's Addison?" the elder man asked with genuine interest as Zed made himself comfortable on top of the examiner table. Dr. Roberts had been the first and only one to work with Zed so he felt comfortable enough to share details about his, and Addison's personal life to the other man.

"It's great, thanks Dr, and Addison is doing well, she's going strong on her campaigns." Addison had since the rights of zombies had started to grow, vowed to make sure they continued to do and that they one day had just as many rights as any other human had. She had worked at the council committee for about 2 years now and had indeed already made some great achievements. Zed was truly proud of her.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to hear so. I do enjoy catching up with my patients whenever I get the chance to." Dr. Roberts was carefully going over Zed's Z-Band as he spoke, his eyes never leaving what he was doing as he get a tight, and still gentle enough to not hurt, grip on Zed's wrist to make sure the zombie didn't suddenly jerk for any reason. Zed's eyes was watching what he was doing as well as he swiped left, right, up and down on it, checking to see if it'd glitch and turn Zed. As it had done any other time, it luckily stayed green and Zed remained unaffected by it.

"Well this looks great as always, and today we don't have any new updates so today is going to be short. I was wanting to check your reflexes and listen to your chest though if that is alright with you. I'm curious to see if anything has changed since you first started coming here as a kid."

Nodding his head, Zed pulled his jumper up over his head, his t-shirt following shortly to make it easier for the doctor to gain access, _not that there is anything to listen to_ he thought to himself. He shuddered slightly as the stethoscope touched him, the metal cold against his skin.

As he waited for the doctor to finish up he drifted off in his thoughts, thinking about the time he had gone with Addison to her doctor when she had gotten hit by the flu. He felt awful for Addison when she coughed, sometimes she'd have fits of coughing that had he worried her lungs would come out. He had gone to the shop every other day to buy the girl more tissues as she used them up within a short time. When she hadn't gotten better after a week Zed had called up the doctor and booked an appointment for her. The doctor was just as kind as Dr. Roberts and had told Addison to get plenty fluids, rest and to stay warm. And he had also let Zed listen to Addison's heartbeat when he had done his checks on her. To Zed, her heartbeat was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Excuse me Zed, I'm just going to have to go and get one of my colleges for a second, I'll be right back." Dr. Roberts said, pulling Zed back to the present. His eyes was narrowed and the stethoscope still hang from his neck and plugged in his ears as he rushed out, leaving Zed confused behind.

Zed was more than confused, hadn't Dr. Roberts told Zed that everything looked good already? His Z-Band was secure so what was happening? Looking down to check and sure enough his Z-Band was still displaying a green colour with online written across.

It was maybe about five minutes or so later when the doctor walked back in, two of his colleges trailing behind him. They were muttering something between the trio of them, Zed was only able to hear a few words that his strained ears caught hold of. _Impossible. How? But he's a zombie!_

 _"_ What's impossible?" Zed asked, not bothering to pretend that he hadn't listened in on their conversation. _I have the right to know_ he thought stubbornly to himself incase they would try anything other than telling the truth.

"I'll explain it, or well try to explain it, in a second Zed my dear boy, can my colleges just quickly have a listen to your chest please?" Zed's only reply was to numbly nod his head as an agreement, too worried now to fight it, only wanting to know what was possible wrong with all of the sudden. He felt fine this morning, heck he still felt fine now!

"Yep, without a doubt." One of the doctors said as he handed over the devise to the next one.

"How odd." The second one said, scratching the back of his head confused.

"What?! Please tell me!" Zed begged, his patient running short.

"I can't really explain it Zed, I have no idea how it happened..." the doctor trailed of, clearing trying to find the right words to say.

"What?"

"Well to put it frankly... your heart is beating."

And then the world went black for Zed.

 **Please do leave me a review if you would like to make a second chapter of this as this was only meant to be like this and then to mention them in the other shots. But as always, leave a review with your thoughts! It means a lot to read you guys reviews, really makes me happy :) Thank you so much for the support so far!**


	11. Your Check Up Is Done And, Final Part

Addison remembered answering the call she recieved in the early morning hours. She remembered registering the words the man on line said to her. She remembered grabbing her keys, quickly slipping on her shoes and then slamming the door as she left in a hurry.

She doesn't remember the actual trip, she doesn't even really remember how Bucky is suddenly there with her, all she now knows is that she's sat in the laboratory's waiting room.

Her mind is on Zed, " _It's Zed, I think you should come down Addison_ " Dr. Roberts had said when he had called her. She had tried to ask what was happening to no avail, the doctor only continuing to insist she'd come down as soon as she could, and then he hung up. As she sat there, she was scared. She was horrified. This fear that was cursing through her was ten times worse than seeing Zed getting dragged away after the homecoming game incident.

Usually when Zed had to go for these check ups it was only a matter of a couple of hours, but by the time the call had come, it was nearing to nearly Zed having been there for 5 and a half.

"Addison calm down, I'm sure everything is okay." Bucky said, grabbing her hand and giving it a sweet squeeze as reassurance. Bucky was worried about the zombie as well, since the two of them had gotten closer over the years he had started to care about Zed and was one of the ones supporting the two the most as well now. But he had to stay calm in order to help Addison stay grounded.

"How do you know though Bucky? I know I always freak out when he has to go however he has always returned safe and sound and then all of the sudden, years later since this has started where everything was as it should be, and they call me up to have me come down here ASAP today?" Addison cried, turning to face her cousin. Tears was welling up in her eyes, threatening to eacape and her hands was shaking with fear as she tried to hold herself together. Even though it was hard to do so, she had to stay strong for Zed in case he was really unwell on the other side of the wall. This wasn't about her.

"Addison?" A voice spoke up, immediately Addison stood up, Bucky following suit and walked to where the doctor was standing. It wasn't Zed's usual doctor, this one was younger and he looked... confused? His eyes was narrowed as he looked at the two of them, waving his hand at them to walk first. Addison's shaking was worse now, fearing the worst of what she'd see once in there. She let out a breath of relief that she hadn't even realised she had been holding in when she saw Zed sitting on the table in the middle of the room. He was alright. He was half undressed and had multiple wires attached to him but he was okay.

Running to the zombie she didn't even give him a second before she had smashed her mouth onto his. Pouring all of the feelings she had held in for the last hour into the kiss. Eventually once Zed caught up with what was happening did he start to kiss the girl back, his hands fisting at the hem of her shirt to get her even closer to him than she already was.

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly, getting the couple's attention who pulled away from their kiss but stayed wrapped in each other's arms, the only movement that was made was Addison turning to face Dr. Roberts. Zed laid his head on top of hers, resting it there and closing his eyes. He had been given so much information that he was unaware what to do with it. At no point when he had gotten picked up from his home had he thought he would end up getting told he had a heartbeat. He had a heartbeat. Heartbeat. His mind kept repeating itself over and over. His arms tightened around the girl, wanting her close enough hoping she could feel it beat against her if he pulled her close enough.

"Ah young love." Dr. Roberts said, smiling softly at the two.

"Is Zed okay?" Bucky finally asked before Addison had a chance to herself. Even though he was sitting right there, his arms wrapped around her, she didn't dare hope too much, they wouldn't have called if it wasn't for something. She couldn't even think about what he would say if it wasn't anything good. She didn't want to think about anything that wasn't good. Zed had to be okay.

"Oh yes, extremely, a lot more now actually. This is extremely exciting!" Dr. Roberts said, clapping his hands excitingly as he went around the table where Zed was sitting, turning a screen around for them to be able to fully see, as he rebooted it. It was connected to some of the wires that was connected to Zed. Once the computer was up and running, the screen changed to show a heart monitor that usually was found in hospital rooms to keep track of heartbeats. Turning on the volume, Bucky cursed loudly without thought, Addison's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Was that Zed's heart?

"Is that?" she whispered, one of her hands coming up to rest lightly on his chest, where Zed's heart would be.

"Yes, that's mine." Zed answered, finally speaking up for the first time since they had arrived. When he lifted his head, they could all see the clear tracks from tears. Bucky didn't need to ask if they were out of sadness or happiness, the soft smile on his face enough to tell so.

Pressing her ear against Zed's chest without warning, she lifted her hand up to cover up her other ear to make sure no other noise would interrupt what she was straining to hear.

 _Thum Thum, Thum Thum._

She didn't realise she had started to cry as she continued to listen, scared to move incase it would suddenly stop if she did.

"But how? This is amazing... But how?" Bucky asked dumbstruck, his eyes never moving away from the monitor as he asked, too busy following the lines that registered the rhythm of his heart.

"At first I wasn't sure how this had happened so I call around to our other apartments if they had experienced anything like this. The first few of them had never and was eager to learn more, as you might be aware, this could help us turn it all around! Anyway, the last one I had nearly given up when they said they had, they had actually had 48 out of their 76 zombie residents turn by now. How I have never know this is a wonder to me, and slightly upsetting but I guess they wanted to wait until they had it all figured out." Dr. Roberts answered, a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes shining with excitement.

If they could crack the code of how Zed's heart had suddenly started working again after having not since he was born, since he was born zombie it was even more amazing. They could turn everything back and give zombies back their lives. Even though must had come to terms with what they were, they still knew well that they had lost out a lot compared to what humans could.

"So how did it happened?" Addison asked, her hands moving to squeeze Zed's ones that had remained around her waist and connected by her stomach. She knew how much this meant to Zed, how much it would mean to anyone. For this to happen now was absolutely amazing.

"You actually made it happen Addison. You see at our other department, they had encountered a zombie that named himself R, to stay close to this girl and not having the urge to eat her. And this is without our Z-Bands! The more time he spent around her, as one would say it, he started to fall in love with the girl, and that caused his heart to react. Over time he went back to being a perfectly normal human being, one who wouldn't know, would never guess he had once been a zombie. But basically, Zed is slowly, but surely turning human because of your love for each other." He explained, his eyes moving from Bucky, to Addison and then to Zed.

"Zed will still continue to look like he does, as it's in his DNA since he was born to two zombies, but I wouldn't be too surprised if some changes started to appear in his appearance. Now that your heart is beating. I would like to keep some checks on you if that is alright Zed, to make sure we can continue to work on this and that you stay as well as you are now. And I have a feeling that one day I will be able to remove that Z-Band of yours and your new human instincts will kick in by itself like they did for this R. But for now until I know more and how to move on from here, I would like you to keep it on." Dr. Roberts finished, now only looking directly at Zed who only nodded his head. If he could be the start to make this happen to others like him then he would do whatever it took to achieve it. The thought of losing his Z-Band one day felt strange to him. He had worn it since he was only a tiny zombie, every day and every night, only haven it taken away once when he was in zombie containment.

"Anyway, I'm sure Zed must be quite exhausted, it's been a long day for you! Could you return here to me in, let's say a week from today? And I should have had more time to talk to my colleges in our other department, and get some more information on R and the other zombies that have successfully turned. And I would like to continue taking some tests as well, so I would expect another long day that will be for you dear boy." Dr. Roberts said, his tone sounding apologetic for what was waiting for Zed ahead, but his eyes continued to only hold pure excitement.

Zed grabbed his shirts, quickly threw them back on so he wasn't half naked anymore and engulfed Dr. Roberts in a big hug. Thankful for the doctor's help and continuing support. The doctor smiled and hugged the green haired young man back, before waving goodbye to the trio.

Addison had continued to keep a tight hold on Zed's hand as they walked from the office to the carpark where Bucky had parked earlier on arrival, her mind repeating all the information she had received over and over. Zed had always said she had made him feel alive, and now he really was coming to life. A smile spread on her face as she thought about it.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by Zed suddenly bursting out laughing once they existed the building he had sat in for the last 7 hours by this point. He couldn't believe it. When he had said he felt something inside him when he met Addison, it wasn't just his mind playing a trick on him, something had actually happened and it had continued to grow. She had actually made him come to life.

Without thinking about it he pulled Addison to him and planted his lips on her in an even more heated kiss than the one they had shared when Addison had arrived at the laboratory. Pouring all of his love for the girl and the happiness that was running through him right that second into the kiss. He needed her to know how he felt, how much he loved her.

Pulling away from a slightly dazed Addison he couldn't help himself but shout.

"I'M ALIVE!"

 **Can anyone guess where I got my idea from now? :) I really wanted to throw in some kind of cross over and I thought these two would fit perfectly! For anyone who doesn't know, R is from a novel and movie, called Warm Bodies and I highly recommend it!**

 **Please do leave me review, I love to read what you guys think or have to say! It would make my night and thanks for the endless support!**


	12. Our First Time

**Warning of sexual content ahead. If you are not into this, I suggest you skip this chapter and wait around for my next one to come soon which will be more sweet and innocent!**

Zed wasn't an idiot and was completely aware of what Addison had hinted at when she had tugged him aside after school had ended, telling the others to not wait and they'd catch up with them. She looked shy as she rushed out that Missy and Dale was out of town and wasn't returning home until Monday. Today was Friday and if he wanted to come spend the weekend with her. If Zevon allowed him to of course. Zed had spent nights at Addison's many times and vice versa, however they were never alone. Addison was very much implying that it was only the two of them.

He had said he would love too and would ask Zevon, and then come to her house later on once he had gotten the green sign to go.

Asking Zevon wasn't exactly easy as his dad was quick to note that no one was there with the two teenagers.

"Are Missy and Dale okay with it?" he had asked skeptically. Zed told him that they had agreed as they didn't want Addison to be alone all weekend, and that they were nearly 18 and more than grown enough to be alone together. Also that on Saturday, Bonzo, Eliza, Bree, Bucky and the Acey's was all coming over to throw a gaming night, and sleepover. Sunday they were all going to the movies. He eventually agreed with caution.

Forwarding a couple of hours later Zed could understand Zevon's caution.

"Zed..." Addison moaned, her eyes staring intensely into his. Her eyes was dark with lust. She was straddling his lap, his hands holding her close where they were on her hips, her hands on his chest.

The evening had started out normally really, he had arrived there and knocked. Addison had come to let him in not long after and the two had set to work on dinner as Zed's stomach was grumbling loudly. It had made Addison laugh when they had shared a sweet kiss and his stomach's growl interrupting them. Missy had gone grocery shopping so the two of them had everything they needed. She had even left them enough money so they could get a take away if they wanted. Roaming through the fridge, and Zed's stomach continuing to roar they decided they'd order a take away tonight, hoping it turn up quicker than what it would take them to cook.

Pizza was their choice of take away, Addison had ordered a small chicken, red onion and mozzarella while Zed had ordered a large with extra cheese. While they waited they watched Friends, laughing and having a good time until they heard the doorbell ring. Zed shot up and literally ran to the door, nearly falling over his own two feet in his hurry, making Addison laugh loudly at the eagerness the zombie had to get his dinner. They had changed the channel to a movie while they munched away. Deciding on a movie wasn't as easy as either Addison had watched it or Zed had, and they wanted to watch something new this time.

It wasn't until while the end credits was rolling on the screen that Zed started to get aware of how close they were actually sitting. Once they had finished eating, and disposed of the boxes, Addison had sat next to him and cuddled right up to against him. He didn't know who started it, one of them had moved to give the other a chaste kiss and then one thing happened and now they were here.

Not wasting anymore time, and without warning he grabbed her tighter and hoisted them up making the girl to let out a squeak. "Wrap your legs around me Addy." He said to which the girl quickly complied, wrapping her arms around his neck as extra security though she knew he'd never drop her.

He was quick to get up the stairs despite carrying her as an extra weight, kicking the door shut once they were inside her room. He threw her down on the mattress, climbed on after and crawled up to her. Her eyes trained on him as he came closer. He dipped his head down and crashed his lips to hers in a siring kiss, her hands coming up to grasp his hair, tugging him closer to her. She wanted more, she needed more, she craved more. Zed was more than happy to give it to her.

He flipped them around so they were laying on their sides, never breaking the kiss, pulling Addison against his chest. They were so close that you wouldn't even be able to fit a coin in-between them at this point.

Hands were everywhere, tearing, tugging, exploring. Skin was touching skin. Zed's lips would leave hers and trail down and kiss down the sides of her neck. Addison would teasingly nibble at his earlobes and he would moan loudly.

She had long ago managed to get rid of his hoodie and soon his t-shirt as well, and now as she was run by lust, her hands wandered lower. Zed froze next her, his dark eyes locking on hers. He didn't say anything, nor did he attempt to stop her, he was simply watching her as she worked on undoing his trousers. He helped her drag them down once she had succeeded, and kicked them of the rest of the way. Blushing Addison took in that Zed was now only left in his boxers, noting even more than he didn't seem _small_ quite the opposite exactly. Zed shuddered hard as she let the tips of her fingers graze the outline of his length. Moving her hand to form a cup around it and gently started to stroke it through the fabric.

"Addy, you are killing me with that." Zed suddenly spoke up after a few seconds of that, he was panting hard as he grabbed her hand, stalling her movement but not moving it away. "Honestly Addy, it feels amazing it's not that, but if you keep going, then this is going to be over before we've even really begun." She was sure she must have been as red as a tomato as she felt her cheeks flare up. He chuckled softly and kissed her sweetly, his hands moving down over her still fully dressed body.

"Can I see you Addy?" he whispered against her mouth, his hands stopping at the hem of her dress, his fingers circling her thighs as he waited for her reply. Numbly she nodded her head, breaking the kiss to look at him. This was it, this was the last thing they had to share with each other; each other. He sat up slightly and moved down on her, his hands moving her dress up, his lips kissing every single inch of new skin that would get revealed to him, continued until he could lift it over her head and let it drop to the floor. She felt more nervous than she had ever been as Zed's eyes roamed her up down, tracing her curves.

"You are so gorgeous Addy. Hell you are delicious." He said sincerely, lifting his eyes to meet hers, nothing but truth and hunger shining in them. "And I like these," he teased, running one finger under the strap of her pink lace g-string. "Matching as well." He finished, his other hand moving up to run along the underside of her breast that was covered in a identical pink coloured lace bralette. She shivered at his gently touch, her skin hot under his fingertips. From the way he looked at her, like she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, like she was a treasure, she gathered the last bit of courage she needed. Arching her back up enough for one of her hands to slip behind, she unhooked the fastening. She retrieved her hand and pulled removed the second to last piece of coverage she wore.

By now Zed was licking his lips as he sucked in every little inch of her that he could see, only one tiny fabric remaining. Zed had never bothered much to look at females until he met Addison, he had always wanted to wait but he still a man and had his fantasies. All of Addison of course. And the real view was so much better than what he could ever have imagined. Her breasts was just the right size to fit perfectly in his hands, like they molded specifily for him. Her nipples was hard and pointing straight up at him.

"Damn." Was all he managed, his hands cupping them carefully, almost scared to squeeze too hard. Addison moaned as he flicked one of her nipples, she arched her back as he sucked it in his mouth, gently biting it, teasing her.

"Zed!" she cried, grabbing a fistful of his hair in her hand. He almost felt bad for teasing her, but he loved the reaction he received from her too much to feel so. The next thing he did, had the girl moan louder than she had ever before tonight, he slipped a finger under her panty, and softly brushed it over the soft skin underneath. He could tell the girl was going crazy. He dipped his finger slightly into her, and this time it was him that moaned as he felt her wetness. "God, you're so wet Addy." He gasped, swirling his finger inside her.

"Please Zed, I'm ready, no more teasing." She cried, her hand coming down to still his movements, her other one moving to tug his boxers down. In one hard tug she had them down by his thighs and his member sprung out free and proud. She gasped by the size, if she had thought he looked big before, then he was huge now. If her mum hadn't had the talk about sex with her when she turned 16 then she would have been scared that he wouldn't be able to fit. She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't care, she trusted Zed and she trusted that he would be as gentle as he could. She wanted him, she wanted them to be together.

"Addy, I don't have any-" he started but stopped as the girl's eyes went wide. Addison quickly twisted herself around, pulling open her bedside table, fumbling around for something inside it. "Aha, got it!" she declared after a bit, she was blushing as she turned back to him, a pack of condoms, and lube in her hands. "Prepared?" he teased her, but nonetheless grabbed a condom out the pack that she opened for him, rolling the rubber gently down over his length, happy that it fit him fine. He opened his palm to accept some lube but the girl was only biting her lip, her eyes on him. "Can I?" she asked softly, he only nodded and watched as she squirted some of the clear lube into her palm and gently rubbed him in. He had to bite his lip to not moan out too loudly as she swiftly pumped him a few times for good measure, making sure that he was all covered. He felt slightly upset when she let go of him, but as he felt her move underneath him and spreading her legs apart to grant him access he had forgotten about it. In one swift move he had ridden her of the last piece of fabric she wore.

Grabbing himself by his member and moving so he was directly positioned against her entrance he stalled, looking up at her for confirmation to go ahead. "You sure Addy? We can stop if you want, we don't have to-" "I want you Zed, I'm ready." she cut him off, smiling softly at him. It was all he needed and with that, he pushed through.

It did indeed hurt, the further Zed got the more the pain she felt, a tear slipped down her cheek as she fought it, knowing she had to get through it before it would feel good. Zed was as always kind and gently, he was slow and loving, kissing her tears away as they fell, and once he was fully there he stopped to let her adjust. "You're doing so well Addy, you feel so good Addy, once you're ready I want to show you how you make me feel right now." He whispered lovingly as he continued to kiss her face all over. He kissed her cheeks, he kissed her nose, her closed eyelids, her eyebrows, her chin, anywhere he could reach he would kiss.

As she knew, after a few minutes the pain was fading away, leaving behind an urge for him to move instead. What had hurt a little ago now felt so incredible. She pushed down slightly on him, her eyes snapping open to look at him. Zed didn't need her to say anything to know what she wanted and he started to gently move inside her. Pulling almost all the way out to slide back in, slowly and the next time a bit quicker, the pace quickening with each trust he made. Both of them let out loud moans at the new contact they had to each other, a completely new way they had to show their love to each other. Addison arched underneath him, pushing down on him in need driving him mad, pushing him almost over the edge. He crashed his lips to hers, his tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, seeking permission, her mouth opening up to let him in. Their tongues danced together as their bodies was joined together.

It was getting too much, he was now moving quick and harder as the girl begged him for more, moaning loudly in his ear, her nails scratching his back. He could feel her getting hotter and hotter around him. He had lost control a long time ago and he knew she had as well, losing themselves in the feeling of being together in a brand new way.

"Addy I can't go-"

"Zed I think I'm-"

With one last hard trust inside her, they couldn't help it, the world exploded around them as they reached their climax together, Zed emptying himself inside the wrapper and Addison spilling around him. Her thin liquid running out her and dropping on the sheet.

Zed made sure to move so he collapsed next to her instead of on top, not wanting to squeeze her under his dead tired exhausted body. They were a sweating mess the both of them, their legs tangled up together as they laid there letting their breathing calm down to normal. Zed lifted himself up slightly once his muscle worked enough to do, he climbed out of bed, he gently removed the condom, he tied it up at the top and careful not to spill before putting it in the bin. He made a mental note to himself to dispose of it in the morning once he was awake. He covered them up with her duvet once he came back to the bed, pulling Addison against his chest with a kiss to her forehead, he made himself comfortable.

"I love you zombie boy."

"I love you too cheerleader."

Too tired to clean up or wash up after their sweaty activity, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both wearing a soft smile on their faces.

 **Please let me know what you thought of this, I've only ever written one sexual fiction before so I'm a bit rusty on the topic haha. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything LOL. Leave me a review please!**

 **Oh and I do have a few one shots lined up, I'm just working on finishing them up so I will try to update as quick as possible! Sorry for the wait of this one!**


	13. Morning After

It's with a large yawn that Zed wakes up the next morning. He's almost certain that what happend last night was a dream. His muscles are aching, so it makes up his mind that it did indeed happen and he stretches his arms up as high up above his head as he can do to relieve them. It also helps that Addison is there next to him, still sound asleep, curled up against his side and one arm is thrown over his stomach. He's really desperate to have a wee, and the way Addison's arm is weighing on him isn't helping it. Slowly, he lifts her arms up and scoots out to then lay it down gently on his spot that is nice and warm. He climbs out and literally sprints to the guest toilet located in the hall. He would have gone into Addison's own one but he's too worried he may wake her so he doesn't.

When she wakes up it's with a grimace as she twists around, her lower region is throbbing and her legs are deadweight. She reaches out an arm and moves it around, searchingly. When it comes up with nothing she turns her head to have a look. Zed is no longer next to her and she's about to worry that it's like one one of those movies she's watched where one will disappear by morning. A typical one night stand. Zed wouldn't do that to her would he?

Her worries are cut short as Zed appears by the doorway.

"Where were you?" She demands, she can't help it, she was so worried that she's in need to know where the zombie had gone.

"Only toilet Addy, I didn't want to wake you up so I went to the one in the hall." He says calmly. "How are you this morning?" He continues as he crawls up next to her, kissing her temple sweetly. _Of course Zed would never do that to me._

"Little sore." His smile drops instantly at her words. Was he too rough on her last night? Had he hurt her?

"Stop it! I can tell what you're thinking Zed and no, you didn't hurt me." She stops him reassuringly, lifting her hand up to caress his cheek. "Mum told me about, you know... sex, when I was 16. She told me that it'll hurt the next day, I may do the draggy leg." She grinned at her own joke, relieved when Zed cracks a small smile as well. "But I would gladly go through this again, it's so much worth it."

"If you would excuse me, I think it's my turn to head to the ladies." She sits herself up at the edge and sticks her legs out, shivering when her feet comes in contact with the cold wooden floor. As she sits there to gather the courage to stand she's a little nervous to fall. She doesn't say anything to Zed, the guy is already nervous and guilty enough as it is.

Brushing it all aside, she moves to stand, one hand securely holding onto her bedside table for good measure. She's happy Zed can't see her face from where he's laying behind her when she winches, but she knows he is watching her. She was right to hold onto it something for support, but it's not enough to keep her up as her knees give out underneath, too weak from yesterday to hold her weight. She braces herself for the impact but Zed is quick to react and before she hits the floor he has pushed himself to the edge and catches her.

"I'm so sorry Addy, I was too-"

"Do you regret it then?" She's not looking at him, just holding onto him as he lifts her up enough to sit on his lap. He turns her head gently, his hands on her cheeks. When she does turn her gaze to him she can see the guilt swimming in his eyes.

"Absolutely not. What we did yesterday was extraordinary, like us and I wouldn't change it." She relaxes in his hold slightly, happy to know that he had enjoyed it as much as she had and that it was special to him too. The guilt continues to stay in his eyes isn't enough to calm her down enough, knowing there's more to it.

"I just wish I had held myself back a little better, more self control and you wouldn't have been as bad as you are this morning." She's never seen Zed cry before and when she spots a lone tear escape the corner of his eye, it breaks her heart. She can see the war breaking out in his eyes, a swirl of emotions raging in his brown orbs. She always loved to look to in his eyes, they were so dazzling and deep to her but now it was painful to watch them. He's blaming himself for something she had found beautiful.

It's her turn to lift her hands up and cradle his cheeks in-between them, stretching herself up in his hold to kiss down along the trail the tear had gone.

"You are" kiss "so amazing" kiss "and yet" kiss "so stupid" kiss. She can feel the corner of his mouth wants to twists upwards into a smile at her words but she can also feel the strain in his cheekbones that he's fighting it.

"You are right. Yesterday was incredible, way better than I would ever have imagined and I'm so grateful I got to share it with you. You are my soulmate Zed, I just know it. The connection we have is so strong that I can't deny it. If I could, I would spend every single waking moment with you and every sleeping moment cuddled up to you. It pains me that you think you have hurt me. You have not, this is natural and nothing we could have avoided other than not have done it, and I wouldn't defiantly not change what we did together. You may see this as me hurting, but I see it is a beautiful reminder of what we shared. It won't be like this every time you know, and you were absolutely perfect to me. Always have been, always will be."

Another tear escapes him, and this time she is crying too, but none of the tears are from blame, hurt or sadness this time. This time their from the happiness they've found in each other that they can't hold back. His arms tighten around her and he pulls her against his chest. She puts her head in the crock that she finds between his neck and shoulder blade and wraps her arms around his back. He kisses the top of hair before he rests his chin gently on top of her head, letting out a shaky breath of air he had been holding.

They stay in that embrace, holding onto each other tight and Addison remaining on his lap, none of them bothering to move, comfortable in each other's arms.

"Always Addy." He promises.

A promise of always.

Of forever.

And Addison has long ago forgotten she needed to pee.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, it always makes my night :)**


	14. You're My Flashlight, Guide Me Home

"You're so stupid sometimes it's unbelievable!" _you're not stupid at all, you're brilliant._

"Well you aren't always that smart either sunshine!" _you are my sunshine and without you I'd be lost._

It's one insult after another, each new one hitting harder than the last.

Their mouths are letting out the hurting words and their minds are trying to make them say what they're really thinking.

They don't mean it.

It's a slap to the face.

"You're never here!"

"I'm trying to make a living and give you a decent life as I promised I would!"

They may as well have been throwing newly sharpened knives at each other.

"You aren't even here so you can't!"

"Wow."

The door slamming was the last sound to echo through the little apartment.

The second Addison realised that Zed had really stormed out on her, she slumped against the wall, her shoulders dropping and tears welling. She hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had when she had mentioned to her husband that she didn't get to see him as much anymore. His 9-5 work timetable had escalated and more than less days he was 7-8. He had accepted a lot of overtime recently and it was killing her that he wasn't around. She missed him. She knew he was only doing it to support them, and more importantly her, as she was on her maternity leave. The only days she got to see him was Friday, Saturday and Sunday. During those three days Zed would be so exhausted that he would always end up falling asleep on the couch. And then it was when he would get home in the evenings. She was always asleep when he left in the mornings and she'd wake up alone. When he would return in the evenings, he had have dinner with her, and then head to bed. He was exhausted beyond belief and she could tell.

He had lately been sporting a set of dark bags under his eyes and even though Zed was quite tall, you couldn't tell as he would be slumped most of the days. His body screaming for a break.

If only she could make him see that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Anger was running through him as he marched down the street, not really caring where he went, but his feet was guiding him down a familiar path. When he reached the little garden he went to the tree and slid down against it. Letting his head fall back against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes. He wasn't angry at Addison, he wasn't even sure he was cable of ever getting angry with her. He was angry at himself.

He wanted more than anything to scream right there and then. He had so much he needed to let out, so much he had let build up inside him but had stayed quiet to not stress Addison. His wife. The woman who was carrying his child. She already had enough to deal with.

He didn't blame Addison at all, she had only said that she missed him and that he had spent more time at work than at home. It wasn't a lie. It was a wonder he still remembered the colour of the walls in their apartment.

He had started to hate his work, he hated leaving in the morning and he hated every hour spent at the damn place. He used to love his work but now it felt like a prison. He hated coming home to her and being too tired to function. He wanted to be more at home than anywhere else, he wanted to be there for her and their unborn child. She needed him and he had let her down. He was convinced though that what he was doing was right, blind to the obvious truth right in front of him. He had, had money on his mind and the need to make as much of it as possible than being with his wife.

If he didn't stop it anytime soon he would miss out on everything. He would miss out on birth because he would have a meeting, or miss out on their child's first steps because he had to go in early. He might even lose Addison. He couldn't let that happen. He hadn't meant to get this far out. He hadn't meant to lose his way.

He knew he was an idiot. He had really gotten carried away after the one evening, where they had announced together at a shared family dinner that they were expecting their first child. Of course there was some worries about the whole pregnancy since Addison was the first to ever carry a zombie/human hybrid inside her. But they were just as excited as well and devoted their endless support to the couple. It was after dinner when Dale had pulled Zed aside, stepping up to show his protective-father mode that had kicked it all of.

"I know you are already taking well care of my little girl Zed but this is a whole new level to that. She will need you more than ever now and you need to take on more to support her. I know from when Missy was pregnant she felt so helpless and I did majority around the house. How is your money situation? maybe you should consider taking on some over time up until Addison reaches around 6 months and then take leave to be there for her. I had 6 months leave with Missy but I would suggest you might do a year? Your case is slightly different than ours was..." Dale trailed of. _It's very different than yours._

"Thank you for your advice Dale, that means a lot to get from someone more experience during this time. I will take care of your daughter I promise."

He had broken that promise whilst trying to keep it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

He has no idea how long he's sat there, he had left his cell at home on the kitchen counter and he had taken his watch of after his shower. His only idea of how long has gone is the lowering sun down had disappeared. It's only the little lanterns illuminating the garden that he turned on upon entrance that's leaving a dim light.

He's thinking about getting up and making his way home. If Addison will even let him return home that is. He was about to open his eyes and stand up when music reaches his ears, a sweet voice singing out the words to him.

 _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own._

 _Feeling frightened of, the things I don't know._

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

He knows that song, it's one of Addison's favourites. He would sing it to her when she was scared, when she was distressed. When she's broken down. When she's lost.

He's the lost one now.

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look up to the sky and in the dark I found,_

 _I lost hope that I won't fly._

 _And I sing along, I singalong._

 _And I singalong._

The lanterns illuminate her shape as she comes into view. Her white hair shining in the light, her soft smile visible to his eyes. She's singing to him. Just like he would sing to her on her darkest days. She's still wearing one of his hoodies that's too big on her but she says she prefers them over maternity clothes. She says it fits perfectly on her bump and that it smells like him. It calms them both down she had said.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and I see a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight,_

 _you're getting me, getting me through the night._

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes._

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight,_

 _you're getting me, getting me through the night._

 _'Cause you're my flashlight,_

 _you're my flashlight,_

 _you're my flashlight._

She's in front of him now, her eyes that he expected to be filled with sorrow, held nothing but love in them as she looked down at him. She's so much stronger than he is. She reaches her hands out for him, he pushes himself up, knowing that Addison shouldn't carry any more weight than what she is, before he accepts them. Her soft smile is still there, she let's go of his hands to guide them to her waist before placing her own around his neck. She starts the movement, she guides them along to the music as she continues to sing.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top,_

 _I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop._

 _'Cause you light the way,_

 _You light the way, you light the way._

He spins her around, and then pulls her back against his chest. She smiles widely when he does that and he can't help but smile himself. He starts to sing with her, the sorrow in his eyes gone and replaced by the same love that she has in hers. She's brought him back.

Back home.

She's shown him the way home again.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I,_

 _I look around me and I see a sweet life._

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night._

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes._

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight._

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night._

 _Light, light, light, you're my flashlight._

 _Light, light, light, you're my flashlight._

They stay like that, rocking back and forth to the music, singing to each other. Zed will every now and then pull back to spin Addison around. Addison will laugh as he does so and he will smile wider each time.

They guide each other and they need each other. When one is lost the other will find them and guide them home again, and the other will return the favour. They always will.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day Zed told his work that he'd go down to three days a week, 9-3 and that two weeks later he would take leave. His work is happy about him and everything he had done and is aware of everything and simply nod their head in agreement. They too have noticed one of their most impressive employees use up all of his energy trying to keep everything together and they do not want to be the fault of his break down.

Before he leaves they tell him that they look forward to meet their child and makes him promise to bring him/her in.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, I love you guys feedback :)**


	15. Better With You

_I know it's ugly turning on the news,_

 _there's people fighting over point of views._

 _Sometimes it's like there's nothing left to lose,_

 _and I don't know what to do._

 _But I know it's better with you._

To everyone around him, Zed was the strong one. He was the one you could always count to find with a smile on his face. Even during the rougher days, he was the one there to keep everyone going.

So he could never show anyone when he was the one finding it hard to carry on.

Being zombie wasn't easy, well, it had never been easy but he found it particular hard right now. Despite he had never been human, being born as a zombie, he could still imagine it. How much easier everything would be. Sure the humans had worked to help them by making them less of a danger, mostly for themselves though, they still refused to take the walls down. Zombies had been given back as much of a life as the humans could give them by providing them with the Z-Bands, and then taken away their rights for a life to run along. Yes they had roofs over their heads, a bed to sleep on, and food on the table. But they also had to wear clothes similar to what one would wear in prison, a curfew and a very harsh limited access to anywhere outside zombie town.

Even inviting them into their schools, wasn't as exciting as he had hoped. Standing there with his friends and the human kids looking at them with disgust, he wanted to go home. He forced it aside, clapped his friends on their backs and encouraged them on, a smile as real as he could muster on his face. "Come on guys, no more classes in dingy basements!"

He was wrong.

 _I was a mess when you came along,_

 _When there was nothing left,_

 _you showed me the best._

 _I'm still a mess but,_

 _you hold on._

 _Don't know just why you do,_

 _but I know I'm better with you._

He had tried to forget about her. The one human who hadn't looked at him like a freak. She had smiled at him, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And then had run into her again.

Sure she had punched him when the lights had turned on and discovered he was a zombie.

But she apologised. And she had somewhat complimented him too.

He had never been this close to a human before, only seen them from afar behind a secured fence. She was beautiful. She had long silky blonde hair, he had a desire to run his fingers through it, just to feel if it was as soft as it looked. She was a lot shorter than him, but he didn't mind that one bit. The blue dress she wore hugged her perfectly and he had to mentally force himself to stop looking at her curves.

He didn't dare hope too much, but maybe there could be something there. Not that it would ever be allowed, a human and a zombie. But the way she looked at him, made him feel something he had never felt before. He quite liked it.

And then she had been yanked away.

He had never really paid much attention to girls, not really bothering for flings as most of his mates had going on. He wanted something real, something special. He wanted that feeling.

And when that feeling finally hit, it had been from a human. He might as well deem it impossible already but he wanted to hope for something else than impossible.

 _For every life there is a silent cry,_

 _For every day there is a darker night._

 _Sometimes this life doesn't threat us right,_

 _and I don't know what to do._

 _But I know I'm better with you._

Maybe she wasn't so much different anyway. Maybe it had only been fake, maybe it had been a joke.

He had never felt more disappointed when he had found her hiding outside his house, in her cheerleading uniform and one of her friends. It wasn't that she was there, he felt a spark of excitement about seeing her, but it had quickly died down when he spotted the tray of extra large eggs in her hand. Eliza had been right when she had told him humans was bad, but cheerleaders was monsters. Not that much cheer about them really, and what there was, wasn't real. They only cheered for what they deemed to fit in. He didn't fit in.

He hated having let his hopes up, he hated himself for thinking the girl, Addison, actually had liked him. He hated himself for liking her.

But then she had turned it around again, she had apologised, again. She had snuck down to their dingy classroom in the basement to apologise to him. She had set that spark of again, she had made him feel that something again.

Could she possibly like him? Even if just a little bit?

He dared hope just a little.

 _I was a wreck when you came along._

 _When there was nothing left,_

 _you showed me the best._

 _I'm still a mess but you hold on,_

 _don't know just why you do._

 _But I know I'm better with you._

His friends, besides Bonzo, had all told him it was a lost cause and he might as well move on now. There was no way it would be accepted for a human and a zombie to be together, let alone even friends. He was only setting himself up for a heartache.

He hadn't listened.

He should have.

For the first while he and Addison had met up in secret, always in the zombie safe room. They had made it their spot as it was the first place they had met. They felt, as it said in it's name, safe there. He was always the first one there, and every time he would always worry if she would show up. He was waiting for the day where the other humans got the better of her.

But she always showed up, washing his worries away.

Until the day where she didn't.

Her cousin had forced her to choose, between him and her lifelong passion for cheerleading. He somehow wanted to hate her for not choosing him, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He knew how much it meant to her, and he didn't want to be the one taking it away from her.

 _Here comes to the heartache_ he thought sourly to himself. Even though his heart didn't actually work, he could imagine the pain and that was enough to make his smile drop.

The one human who had showed him kindness, had been taken away from him.

And yet she hadn't he would soon come to discover from the daily notes left in his locker.

 **Cheering for you on the inside.**

 **XOX Addison.**

 _Wherever you are, it's never as dark_ ,

 _Whenever I start slipping, you make the difference._

 _Been there from the start, no matter how hard._

 _Whatever piece is missing,_

 _you know how to fix it._

When he had turned full on zombie at the homecoming game, every single human had run away, seeing the monster they said he was. Addison hadn't. She had even run after him, she would have thrown herself in harms way to protect him. He could have sworn he felt his dead heart skip a beat.

And so it killed him having to tell her that they were all right. Maybe they shouldn't be together.

He wished she could see right past it, see that he didn't mean that at all, it was the furthest from the truth as it could be. He wanted nothing more than her. She had shouted, she had protested, she had even shown her true self to everyone. Just for him. Just so he could be accepted.

He wished he could tell her that he no longer cared about being accepted by anyone other than her as he got pushed into the van.

 _I was a wreck when you came along._

 _When there was nothing left,_

 _you showed me the best._

Addison had never given up on him. She had run up to him the second she found out that he was back. She had encouraged them all to stand up for what they believed in. Their differences. He had, had a lot of time to think things over and he was 99.00% sure that he didn't care about what others might say as along as Addison was happy. If she didn't care, then he didn't either. When he saw her waiting for him, he was 100% sure. Even though he was saddened to come back to discover that all zombies had been sent back to zombie town, and was no longer allowed access in the school, he dared have a little amount of faith when Principal Lee had only called it temporarily.

When Bonzo and himself had been collection their belongings plus Eliza's, whom hadn't even bothered to turn up to do it herself, he wondered when he would be able to come back. They soon discovered why Eliza hadn't shown up, she was much more busy doing something she defiantly shouldn't be. As they raced against the clock to stop her, his mind was racing as well, whatever she was planning to ruin, was not going to make their situation any brighter.

 _I'm still a mess but you hold on._

 _Don't know just why you do,_

 _but I know I'm better with you._

They had managed to stop Eliza, and in doing so Addison had also come to join them. Except to start with she was more on Eliza's side until Zed made them see. And together with them, and the rest of the cheerleading squad, even Bucky who had, had a change of heart, they had made everyone else see as well.

The crowd were cheering loudly and it wasn't only for the humans on the stage, it was for all of them. He felt extremely happy when he saw, and heard Addison's mom and dad cheering amongst the crowd, her dad even whooped for Zed. With Addison, her stubbornness and her amazing cheers, she had made him believe, and together they had made the rest believe with them. And they had also earned their happy ending.

Soon things really started to turn around for them. The wall was taken down that split Seabrook and Zombie town, and they were allowed back into the school, along with almost everywhere else in Seabrook. Sure you still had the few ones who remained hateful towards the zombies but there was supporters to drown them out. Zombies was finally accepted. History couldn't be erased or rewritten, but it could be forgiven and mended for the future and they had started the process of doing exactly that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You okay?" Addison asked, sitting herself on his lap, smiling at him softly. "You've been quiet for some time now, not like you."

"Are you saying I talk too much?" he feigned a hurt look, wiping away an imaginary tear. "I'm hurt Addy."

"You know what I mean!" she slapped his shoulder as she laughed, her eyes shining with happiness. He smiled wide, he had never been happier than he was now.

"Do I now?" he whispered, his hand coming up to the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him.

"Yes you do." Addison replied before the gap closed between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

 **Don't be shy, leave me a review :) I love to have you guys feedback, and thanks for reading!**


	16. Go Away Part 1

**Author's note; this chapter happens** **shortly after the block party at the end of the movie.**

 _Is he over me? Is he seeing someone else? Was their relationship over?_

Hundreds of questions, horrible and depressing was whirling around inside Addison's mind, one question smacking the other out the way. Each new one worse than the last.

During the last two weeks or so, Zed had continuously turned her down when she'd ask if he wanted to come round hers and hang out. Something they did most days together, the two rarely apart. "We'll do it another day, today isn't really a good day. Sorry Addy." At first Addison didn't think too much of Zed turning down her offers to hang out after school. It was the close to the end of the school year and they all had tons of homework to do. Practice was also getting rough on the zombie, he was the star of the team and the coach expected him to train twice as hard, twice as many as any of the others. She missed him but knew he had a lot on his plate so she didn't push him, hoping he'd make up for it once everything had calmed down a bit.

She had started to wonder at this rate if her boyfriend even remembered her birthday was coming up. It was her first birthday where she was together with Zed. Months ago he had started to ask about what she wished for, saying that he wanted to give her a present, despite her saying that being with him was all she could ever want. She had thought it cute that he wanted to go great lengths for a great present, but she had never really been one for presents. They had been together official for about three months now, five unofficially. It had been the best time of her life, Zed was perfect and she had never wanted it to stop or be apart from him.

So it was hard for her to all of the sudden feel like Zed was more or less now ignoring her, and not even knowing why.

It was until one day where Zed had yet again turned her down, Tuesday and Zed didn't have practice on Tuesdays. She had spotted him disappear around the corner at school, heading home to zombie town. He appeared as if he was alone. Without much thought into it, she found herself following the zombie. She felt a little like one of those crazy girls she'd seen on reality shows in the television, that would stalk their boyfriends, so she made sure to keep enough distance between them. _Just in case_ she told herself. It wasn't until she rounded the corner herself had a larger view of the zombie that she realised he wasn't alone.

He was with a girl, a zombie girl at that. It wasn't Eliza. She could faintly hear their laughter, no doubt laughing about a joke Zed had told, walking closely together. So close that their shoulders was touching. She stopped short at the sight, her heart skipping a beat or two, mouth running dry. She forced herself to stay quiet, not ready to make the two aware of her presence.

The two of them stopped outside Zed's house, the girl now hysterically laughing, Zed grinning wide. It hurt her to watch them, but she had to know for sure if Zed really was over her. The girl was defiantly taller than Addison, the girl only had to strain her neck up and she'd be able to reach his lips. Addison herself had to stand on her tiptoes, and Zed would have to bend down for her whenever they would kiss. Was that why he didn't want her anymore? It was with a sour taste in her mouth that she thought he could have at least let her know. She was fighting tears at this point.

She froze when the girl all of the sudden placed her hand on Zed's upper arm, rubbing it up and down while she smiled up at him. She was saying something but Addison was too far away to hear it, all she could see was Zed give her that that goofy smile he would always give to HER. And her heart stopped beating when the girl strained her neck slightly, her eyes trained on Zed, and Addison's heart breaking when said girl's lips made contact with Zed's skin. He was over her, and he had moved on without even bothering to even have the decency to inform her of so.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat. It was louder than she expected it to be. Zed's head whipped in her direction, his eyes scanning the area before landing on her. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth literally falling open. He stepped away from the girl, one step in the direction of Addison, his arm reached out towards her. It was enough to break her out of her trance and she turned on her heel, not looking back she started to run. She ran as fast as her legs could muster, nowhere particular in her mind of where she was going. _Anywhere away from here, away from them, away from them_ she thought to herself, the tears falling freely. She was hurt, and she didn't care to hide it. Zed was quick to react and was hot on her heels, she could hear him running, his long legs having no trouble keeping up with her. He was calling his name over and over from behind her and pleas for her to stop, that he could explain. She wanted him to stop, stop calling her, stop chasing her and go home. She didn't want an explanation nor did she need one, she had seen enough. She wasn't an stupid, she had seen them with her own two eyes and there was no other explanation other than they were clearly in love. _We used to be in love. I'm in still in love with you._

She didn't know when she had decided she was running home, she only realised where she was as she blinked through the tears, blurring her vision, when she ran past their mailbox. She only stopped when she reached the door, her hand shaking as she tried her best to unlock the door in a hurry, unfortunately that was enough time for Zed to catch up. Once he reached her, he grabbed her arms and spun her around, trapping her between the door and his chest. She was fighting to catch her breath, her body trembling. She didn't have much more power left in her, but the bit she did have she used to her best at pushing against his chest. She had to get away.

"Please Addy, just let me-"

"Explain? I saw you, you don't need to explain. I'm not stupid Zed." She glared at him through her tears. "Get away from me." She was hammering her fists against his chest in anger, the zombie refusing to budge even an inch. "I hate you!" she cried, "I thought it was you and I, always, guess it was only me thinking that, to you I was nothing more than a fling until someone better came along I see now." She spat at him, venom in her words. Hurt flashed in Zed's eyes and she hated herself for feeling bad for causing it.

"Addy, it's not what you think, please listen-" he tried, rubbing her arms up and down gently in a soothing action, attempting to calm the furious girl down.

"No, you listen! I really thought you were more of man than this, moving on without telling me, yet alone at least breaking up with me in a decent matter than me having to find out on my own. I thought we were happy, Zed. I thought we were in love, I know I am, and right now to me that's the worst feeling in the world. Being in love with you and you no longer loving me. If you aren't going to be man enough, then I will have to be. I never imagined having to say this, I was hoping the day would never come... we're over." She whispered the last part, whatever was left of her heart inside her chest was shattering. She had never felt a worse pain than what she was going through now. She wished she was only having a nightmare and she'd wake up anytime soon and everything would be back to normal. _Back to when we were happy._

Her speech must have caught him off guard, his arms dropping hers and falling to his sides, inhaling a sharp breath of air. She used the moment to push him hard enough to make him step backwards in his state of shock, finishing unlocking the door and sliding through the little opening she made, slamming the door in Zed's face. If she had looked back, she would have seen the horror on Zed's face as the reality of what just happened sunk in. She would have caught sight of the lone tear, first of many, slide down his cheek.

 **Thank you if you have read my story and continued to support it. Please do leave me a review, it really does make my night and to hit a 100 reviews would be absolutely mind-blowing considering how far we've already gotten. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, despite it was a bit painful, but don't fret, there's a second part coming of course!**


	17. Go Away Part 2

"She punched you in the face?" Laila asked with a grin, as the two of them walked home together. She had met up with him at the gate to zombie town, as he left school that Tuesday. "Oh man, I would have paid to see that!" she laughed, Zed feigned a hurt look, clutching his chest where his heart was with one hand and the the other wiping away an imaginary tear. "And here I thought family was supposed to support each other, and here you are laughing at the thought of me getting punched in the face." She slapped his shoulder as she continued to laugh loudly, clearly imagining it in her mind. Zed smiled, despite having been punched in the face by his now girlfriend, it was still one of his favourite memories. They stopped outside his house, sharing various of jokes and tales. Laila was the cousin he had always had a good laugh with, the two of them sharing a similar humour to each other. Along with his aunt and uncle, Sonya and Leonard, Laila and also his younger cousin, same age as Zoey, Mika had arrived yesterday evening to visit their family now that they were allowed to cross the border. They lived close by Las Vega where everything was a lot different. Zevon had kept it a surprise to Zoey and Zed that they were coming, so when he came home that evening after having spent it with Bonzo and Eliza, he was ecstatic to see them.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend then, I'm so happy for you Zed. You look happy!" Laila exclaimed happily, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She had always been affectionate even though she also the first one to laugh if he was to fall flat on his face. She was what you'd call best of both worlds. "Thanks Laila, and yeah I am, I'm the happiest zombie in the universe. And the luckiest." He was sure he was smiling like an idiot as he thought about Addison, the smile was quickly wiped away however as a loud gasp, or sob, he couldn't quite tell reached his ears. He turned his head and searched the area around them when he spotted a familiar blonde not far away from them, said blonde had tears streaming down her cheeks. He took a small step towards her, reaching his arm towards her. If his heart was functional, it would be hammering so hard right now he knew. His mouth was running dry, he had seen Addison upset a handful of times, but the way she looked right now beat them all by miles. He hated it. He could imagine what was running through the girl's mind at what she thought she had seen, only that was she wrong about it all, but she didn't know that. To her, she had seen her boyfriend, who had been turning her down for weeks now, walk home with a different girl than her. He cursed himself for having thought it was better that way.

You see, Addison's birthday was approaching fast and Zed, along with their friends had all decided to throw her a surprise birthday party. Zed wanted it to a birthday she would never forget, it was her first birthday where she was in a relationship with him and he was going to make it perfect. He had, with great difficulty, decided the only way to keep her in the dark was to keep his distance. He sucked at keeping anything a secret from her, he had already nearly failed when he by accident almost had revealed his present to her, over lunch. Something about her simply made him want to spill everything to her, not that he had anything to hide for her, but this had to stay a surprise. So for the past two weeks, he had turned down every offer of spending time with her, and it had killed him every single time. Not only would he spend every single second of his lifetime with her, he lived for her, and having to turn her down made him feel like the worst zombie ever.

She suddenly turned on her heel and took off in the other direction, it took him a second before he started running after her, pushing his legs to their maximum in his aim to catch up to her before she could get away. He had to stop her, he had to explain. He couldn't bear to see her pained, and the way she had looked at him, could have killed him if he wasn't already dead. The tears, how scared she looked at she stared at them, and worse, the disappointed look in her eyes. He had to make her understand that everything she thought she had seen, wasn't what it looked like. Not even close.

He finally caught up to her when the girl had to stop to unlock the front door at her house, spinning her around and encaging her between him and the door. He was desperately trying to get the girl to look at him, she didn't, she refused, the only contact she made with him was her pushing against him.

"Please Addy, just let me-" he started, the desperation leaking out in his words.

"Explain? I saw you, you don't need to explain. I'm not stupid Zed." She finally lifted her head up to glare at him, she was still crying, the tears streaming down. He wanted nothing more than to wipe them away. "Get away from me." She had stopped pushing him now, instead she clenched up her fists and slammed them against his chest, winching from the impact, he managed to hold his stance up. He didn't blame her for being angry, he didn't blame her for anything. He only stood there, allowing her to take it out on him. He deserved it.

The worst was yet to come.

"I hate you!" she cried, her words was much worse than the physical pain she was causing him, her words was like knives, hitting him spot on in the chest every single time. "I thought it was you and I, always, guess it was only me thinking that, to you I was nothing more than a fling until someone better came along I see now." She spat, he could almost taste the venom she carried in the words. It was sour. He couldn't say her words didn't hurt, they did. He could see the guilt flash in her eyes at her words, but just as quick as it had appeared it was gone again.

She peeled her eyes from his again, focusing them on her fists that had stopped and was instead clutching his shirt in-between them. With caution, he moved his arms to instead lovingly rub her arms up and down. "Addy, it's not what you think, please listen-" _you are the single most important person in my life. My number one_ _priority. Even if I tried, you could never be anything like a fling, it's you or nothing. There's never any other choice but you. I choose you, always have, always will. No one else will do, or could ever do to even come close to you or how you make me feel. Alive. It's always you, only you, ever since I first laid eyes on you. You are the one for me._

"No, you listen!" I really thought you were more of a man than this, moving on without telling me, yet alone at least breaking up with me in a decent manner, than me having to find out on my own. I thought we were happy, Zed. I thought we were in love, I know I am, and right now to me, that's the worst feeling in the world. Being in love with you and you no longer loving me. If you aren't going to be man enough to, then I will have to be." She stopped to take a deep breath, her voice shaking, her body trembling. "I never imagined having to say this, I was hoping the day would never come... we're over." She was whispering by now, and he had to strain his ears to hear it all, but he heard the last bit as clear as a bell.

Despite his heart not working and never had, he was still sure it was able to hurt, and break. And break it had, and it was the worst feeling, the worst pain he had ever experienced in his lifespan. He was shocked, losing control of his body and his arms fell to his sides, hanging limply there. It was a wonder he managed to stay on his feet. She pushed him back, he didn't fight her, he was numb and he could only watch as she slipped away from him, slamming the door in his face. He didn't bother wiping away the first tear of many escaping him. He was broken.

It took him a few minutes before he found the power to move his body again, with shaking hands he knocked on the door, when she didn't answer he grew more and more desperate to get to her, hammering his fists against the door, his knuckles changing to a deep red but he didn't care.

"Please let me in so I can explain everything to you Addy!"

"Please Addy, you've got it all wrong! Please don't do this!"

"Please Addy..."

Zed felt a spark of hope when the sound of the lock getting turned sounded and the door opened up. The hope quickly died when he saw it wasn't Addison who was there, instead he was met with a look only a father could give. Dale was standing in the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest, a disapproving scowl featured on his face. Zed gulped nervously. "Hi Dale." He said lamely. "Why is my little girl crying Zed?" Dale demanded of the young zombie, eyeing him down despite Zed almost at the same height as Dale. It didn't matter to Zed if he was 10 feet tall and Dale was able to fit in his pocket. A protective father was never one to kid around with. He looked around Dale hoping to see if he could spot Addison behind him, but the girl was nowhere to be seen that was within his line of sight.

"I know this isn't looking good Dale, but you got to believe me, Addison, she's got it wrong!" he begged, not even caring how desperate he must have sounded, or looked as he could taste the tears on his lips. He was telling the truth and Addison had to hear it. They couldn't be over. Dale raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the his daughter's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend?, to continue. Zed went into explaining the whole story to Dale, leaving out no detail to convince the man that he wasn't messing around and that it was all only a mere misunderstanding. More importantly, that he loved Addison more than words could describe. She was the one for him, he was going to fight for her, and do whatever it took to win her back.

Dale sighed loudly as Zed came to the end of his story, dropping his arms, using one of them to scratch his head as he thought it all over. "Look Zed, I think I believe you. I see the way you look at my daughter and I recognise that look from when I first met Missy. I can tell you are a good guy and only want what is best for her, and I don't sense you as someone who would hurt her on purpose. But she is still my daughter and she is very upset right now, and I have to protect her. I'm not saying you can't see her or that this is the end, that is Addison's decision alone. I know that I, and Missy, but mostly me have been tough on you and your relationship with Addison but I have come to know you a lot better over the past few months and I have come to like, and approve of you. So I know that you will understand when I say that I think the best thing you can do for her right now is give her a bit of space. Let her calm down." Dale said, clapping Zed on the shoulder, a genuine look of concern on his face now as he gave the younger male a sad smile.

Zed dropped his shoulders as he realise that Dale was right, even if Zed disagreed, and even though it was he was happy to hear Dale understood, he was also aware that he wasn't going to get to see Addison. Not yet anyway. "Okay." He mumbled and turned on his heel, forcing himself to walk away, knowing there was nowhere he was going to see her now. He could only wait.

He just hoped he could survive the wait. He had no idea how long it would be before she'd be ready... or if she'd ever be.

He knew that he was a zombie and that was possibly all he would ever be, but Addison had made something inside him spark, a spark that had made him feel alive. If he lost Addison he would nothing more than a corpse walking around amongst the living.

Had he just lost Addison?

 **How much do you guys hate me right now? Please do leave me a review, it makes my night/day to read what you guys have to say. Thanks for the endless support! And yes, of course there is a third part coming to this, I was originally only going to have it a two part, but it would get too long so I had to do another split. I hope you guys can handle it!**

 **Much love!**


	18. Come Back (Part 3 to Go Away)

For the past three days Addison had failed to show up for school. It didn't take much guessing to do to figure out it was to avoid running into Zed. Zed felt like hell, and everyone around him could tell so. He walked around aimlessly, slumped shoulders, dragging his feet. The guy was usually always smiling at everyone and so happy that it spread was nothing more than an empty shell of what he used to be. He walked around aimlessly, his shoulders was slumped down making him appear much shorter than what he actually was, and he was dragging his feet. He honestly looked dead. More than he already did.

The rumours hadn't taken long to spread around that infamous couple Zeddison as they were called, was over. Hell, it was all over the school the very next day. Eliza had told him that apparently some senior human had seen it all and told everyone, mixing in his own theories of course. The further the rumour reached, the more absurd it got. The latest version that had reached him was about him dumping Addison so he wasn't tempted to eat her anymore. He was a zombie, not a monster. Basically, school was a hell. More than it was when he, Eliza and Bonzo had first started there.

He missed Addison.

He was desperate to leave school, counting the minutes on the clock, failing to concentrate on his class in his misery. The day had dragged on and on and he was getting sick of the rumours swirling around, knowing each one of them was wrong and lies. If he wasn't met by scowls of the ones choosing to think the rumours true, then it was the pitiful smiles of those who felt bad for him. He didn't know which was worse, or which he preferred. Once the final bell finally sounded he shoved his belongings into his backpack before swinging that over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulders, from the temperature of the hand he could tell it was a human's touch. It was way too warm to be one of a zombies. He turned around, about to tell whoever it was to give it a rest and leave him alone, shutting his mouth when he came face to face with Bucky. _This can't be good_ he thought to himself, ducking his head down as he waited for whatever Bucky was going to say, or do to him. Sure Bucky and him was getting along a lot better than they ever had since the events of the cheer contest, Bucky was also Addison's cousin and despite how much of a douche he had acted towards her at the start of Zed's and her relationship, he still protected her. It was the first time Zed had seen him since what happened, so he had no idea what rumour Bucky had heard but it was more likely to be one of the worser ones.

"You okay?" Zed's jaw nearly hit the floor when he registered what Bucky had just asked. "I called up to hear how Addy was, and Dale told me what happened. It's messed up man. I kinda liked you two as a couple, you look good together. I know I was a jerk to you, again sorry for that. Don't listen to the rest of these nosy lots. You make her happy Zed, don't give up on her." He clapped him on the shoulder, smiling encouragingly at him. Zed was still in shock that Bucky was even speaking to him, yet alone not punching him in the face for making his only cousin cry, even more now to know that even Bucky was on his side. Bucky left the class before Zed could say thank you.

When he finally managed to leave, he had intended to go home and lock himself in his room, like what he had been doing for the past few days. He was about to turn right to head in the direction of his house when a feeling passed through him. He hadn't felt it before, it was a strange feeling. Actually now that he thought about it, it felt more like something was pulling him. Drawn into the opposite direction, he listened to it, not sure what to expect but in the back of his mind he knew that if he didn't follow it, he'd regret it later. Whatever it was, was leading him in the familiar path towards the garden, _their_ garden. The feeling, the pulling, whatever it was only grew stronger at that point.

He reached the entrance and stopped short. Leaning against the three, her eyes closed, looking much more relaxed than she had three days ago. Fingers twisting to touch her, he decided against it, and moved to walk away. Blinking away the tears that threatened to escape, he turned around, about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Leaving so soon?" He froze at her words, shocked and happy at the same time. She was talking to him and he hadn't expected that at all.

"I, uhm, I didn't want to intrude..." he said lamely, turning around again, unsure about what to do. Did he move closer? Did he stay there?

"You can come sit down if you want." _She was always good at reading me_ he thought, a small smile lifting his lips as he moved towards her. Sitting down next to her, he made sure to keep some distance.

"Dad told me what you said." She said next, down casting her eyes to her lap. He was a bit taken aback that Dale had actually spoken to her on behalf of him but happy to know that the man was on his side. Sure Addison and him was technically broken up, but he was pleased to know that at least her parents had grown to accept him. Delighted he wasn't a hideous, dead-eyed freak to them anymore.

"I'm so sorry Addy, I never meant to hurt you. I went too far, way too far, I was only trying to make it perfect for you and I didn't trust myself not to spoil it all to you. You have that effect on me." He said, turning to face her, her eyes was still closed. If it wasn't for the way her chest rose and fell, he would have thought she had fallen asleep on him. "The girl you saw, that was my cousin Laila from out of town. My dad's sister and her family came to visit us now that Seabrook has calmed down enough, they arrived Monday evening. She's very affectionate, and was only happy on my behalf that I had such an amazing girlfriend..." he swallowed nervously, searching her features for any signs of what the girl was either thinking or feeling. She didn't flinch or had any reaction to the term 'girlfriend' when he used it to describe her. He took it as good sign to continue. "She's really looking forward to meeting you, they all are. She had a good laugh when I told her you punched me in the face when you first saw my face." Addison's eyebrows furrowed together, he knew that she disliked thinking about it, still feeling bad for having done that to him. "I was acting like an idiot, I truly was and I see that now, but you have to know I was doing it with good intentions, well I thought I was but I was going by it all wrong." He hung his head ashamed of himself.

"I love you so much Addy, you are everything to me, without you these past few days, I've felt more dead than I ever have. You're my light in the dark, you're my life-source. Without you, I'm nothing. Before you, I didn't know if there was even any purpose to this life I had, but then I saw you and I knew that it was all about you." Was he even going anywhere with this or was he just making it worse for her? Maybe he was only Addison feel awkward. Addison stayed quiet for the next few minutes and the silence was thick and heavy, almost unbearable as he waited anxiously for her to say, or do anything. It was either forgive or walk away, and all he could do was sit there.

"I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" Addison softly sang, Zed's head snapped up, surprised.

"I think I heard it vaguely." He replied, singing along to the familiar tune.

"A girl and a zombie." They joined in together, a soft smile played on Addison's lips at a wide grin spread across Zed's face at seeing her smiling again.

"Oh tell me more boy, sounds like a fantasy."

"Oh what could go so wrong, with a girl and a zombie?"

"You're from the perfect paradise, and I'm living on the darker side." Zed sang, nudging her shoulder gently with his own, happy when she didn't move away from his touch.

"Uh, I got a feeling if you get to know me."

"Right from the start you caught my eye, and something inside me came to life." Filled with a sudden rush of confidence, he jumped to his feet, holding his hands out for the girl to grab. He smiled softly at her, praying that he hadn't misread her.

"Uh, I got a feeling, if you get to know." Her eyes locked on his, warm and loving blue eyes shining up at him as she accepted his hands, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The jolt of electricity that she always sent through him when they would touch, the one that made him come to life whenever she was near, the feeling that had been missing, hit him full force. He welcomed it back happily.

"Someday, this could, this could be ordinary. Someday, could we be something extraordinary?"

"You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight." He swirled her around, dipping her down softly, holding on securely to her. He grinned at her when he held her, grinning even wider when she blushed.

"If they laugh, we'll say, we're gonna be someday!" He pulled her back, letting her go they clapped together in tact.

"We're gonna be someday." Zed sang, moving in close to her again, grabbing her hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. Looking down at her, he hoped she could read the question he was trying to ask with his eyes as they stood there. _Was they okay?_

She smiled softly at him, letting go at his hands he grew nervous until she instead moved her arms to around his neck, pulling his face down towards her and her standing on her tiptoes. "We're gonna be today." She sang, changing the ending, knowing that the zombie would get the meaning. "I'm sorry I overreacted Zed, and I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to explain yourself. I forgive you, and will you forgive me for breaking up with you for no reason? Can I be your girlfriend again?" He couldn't help the large smile spreading across his face at hearing it, instant relief floating through him. "You have nothing at all to apologise for, and yes, yes you can, absolutely." He smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "And one day, hopefully you will be my wife." He said softly, smiling down at her. Addison grinned happily up at him, a happy tear escaping the corner of her eye. Realising how close they still were, he remembered that they had left something hanging in the air. He bent his head down, closing his eyes when she closed hers as he drew near, finally closing the distance between them. Oh god how he missed her. He was never losing her again, over his dead body.

Breaking away, Addison looked up at him, a small grin lifting her lips. He raised his eyebrow at her, curious at what was going through her mind.

"So a surprise birthday party?" He would have slapped himself for having spoiled the entire thing to her if it wasn't for him being too busy holding her close, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"When Eliza asks, can you just say that it was Bonzo who let it slip?"

 **There we go guys! Happy happy happy! I was going to wait this until after the weekend, but since I have night work,** **and would most likely be sleeping for a while, I thought I'd give it to you early. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! I do love those :D**


	19. Little Cheerleader Be Still

"Ugh..."

Hearing the exhausted moan Zed immediately spun around on the chair he was sitting on by his computer desk. He had sat in that spot since 7.30 that morning and he was starting to feel it in his joints.

"You alright gorgeous?" he asked concerned, getting up and crouching next to his wife that was sprawled out on the couch. His hands moved up, one coming to stroke the exhausted woman's cheek and the other settling on top of her large stomach, rubbing it gently. Smiling widely when he felt a distinct kick underneath his palm.

"Your daughter is having a good kick about and I'm so exhausted, every time I'm close to getting some sleep, she'll kick." Addison groaned, glaring daggers at the green haired man. He frowned at her appearance, dark bags were starting to appear under her eyes, her hair left in tangles as she was too exhausted to brush them out, her body aching whenever she tried to. Her pyjamas having been her attire for the last week, so far ahead in her pregnancy now that anything else but that, or Zed's oversized hoodies was too tight and uncomfortable for her to wear. Addison lifted her head up of the pillow to look at the bump, frowning at the sight. "I look like a whale as well, I haven't seen my own two feet in months!"

"You look beautiful Addy, and isn't it worth it knowing you're carrying our little bundle of joy inside you?" Zed asked, moving his hand from her cheek to grab her hand instead, kissing each of her knuckles. His eyes filled with love and happiness. "What do you know, you're the size of a stick." She muttered, letting her head fall back against the pillow. Holding herself back from slapping him when she heard him chuckle in response next to her.

The first few months of pregnancy went flying by, Addison altering between busing herself with getting as much work done as she could before having to go on her leave and the tons of doctor appointments she and Zed had to attend. Zed would during the days of the check ups finish work earlier just he could pick up Addison so they could always go together. Once Addison had to go on leave was when she kept herself busy by getting ready for the baby to arrive, which meant going baby shopping with her mum, Bree, Eliza and Zoey. Zoey was extremely excited to finally welcome her first niece or nephew into the world. She had screamed so loudly when they had announced it was going to be a girl that both Addison and Zed swore their ears was still ringing to this day. Zed himself spend time by either working from home, or along with his dad, Bonzo and Dale work on turning the second guest room into the nursery room. Once the room was done and there was nothing more to buy, the both of them was just left to wait until the due date was come around. For Addison, it was the worst time, as it was also the time where she looked the biggest, felt the most helpless and depended more on Zed, not that Zed would ever mind. Zed was a gentleman, as he had always been, attending to Addison's every need whether it be lending an ear for her to moan, or run out at 3 in the morning for olives. When Addison had demanded every mirror in the apartment removed, Zed had refused and instead forced her to stand there with him, to look at herself as he would kiss every inch of her, calling each spot beautiful as he did so. To him, she had never been more beautiful than she was now as she carried their child. Even more beautiful than when he first saw her, even more so than when he first seen her without her wig on. Even more than when he first saw her walk down the aisle, about to become his wife. She was always beautiful, no matter how she looked or what she wore, but now she was glowing.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to when she had let him know that they were pregnant. They had been trying for months when they finally succeeded.

 **Flashback**

"Addy? I'm home!" Zed called out as he walked through the front door, slipping of his jacket and kicking of his shoes before placing each on their respective places in the hallway. Peeking into the living room and not seeing any sign of his wife he moved to the kitchen where he found her sitting by the kitchen table, a cup of tea next to her and her flipping through a women's magazine. Knowing he would surely not understand anything in it, he didn't bother reading the title of it. Kissing the top of her head, he went to the fridge, opening it and roaming through it for something to snack on until dinner, something he did every day when he'd return home from work. "How was work?" Addison asked, putting down her magazine, direction her eyes to lock onto Zed as she anxiously waited for him to come into contact with what she had hidden in there earlier. Zed remained obvious for a while, Addison holding her breath only let it out frustrated whenever Zed would come close to find it, only to move to a different shelf. "Do we have anything I could have before dinner Addy? I'm so hungry, I'm literally starving!" he said, dismissing everything he did find in there as it either meant having to prepare it or heating up, and all he wanted was something ready to pop into his mouth right then and there. Seeing the opportunity she was quick to reply; "I think there's some leftover pizza from yesterday, on the top shelf, in the back!" Zed turned around then, raising a curious eyebrow to the eagerness in her tone. She merely smiled sweetly at him, shrugging his shoulder he searched where she had said.

Bingo.

Zed's entire body froze, his hand holding onto the mystery object Addison had hidden, his mind gone blank as he tried to register what was happening. Addison felt anxious as she waited for Zed to reply, to react or anything, the waiting killing her. She knew Zed wanted a child more than anything, not that she didn't as well, but Zed was especially excited about the idea of becoming a father. It was rather adorable.

"Is this... why is there a baby bottle in here Addy?" Zed stuttered, his body now moving as he pushed away from the fridge, closing it behind him as he turned to her, not looking at her but instead focused on the little bottle in his hand. She could almost hear the gears turning in his brain as it worked on fitting together the puzzle pieces he had been given.

"Well, we have to feed the baby once it arrives, I thought you knew that." She chuckled, standing up and moving over to him, placing her hand on his arm, looking up at him with a smile and happy tears in her eyes. He finally looked at her, and she could finally see it all become clear to him as his eyes widened. "The baby? As in?"

"Our baby." She screamed as Zed picked her up, spinning her around, yelling and whooping in excitement. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

 **End of flashback**

"Our daughter darling is only showing of her mad cheerleading skills she's clearly inherited from you my love." Zed tried, now moving his lips way from her hand and instead placing kisses up the length of her arm.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure right now, with this attitude, you can take her." Addison demanded, not wanting to give in and melt at how cute her husband was being. She wasn't done moaning.

Zed chuckled softly, directing his eyes to her stomach instead and rested his head against it, tapping it gently. "Bean? it's daddy again." He started, switching around to sit on his knees instead of crouching so he was more at level with who he was communicating to. "I'm so excited to see how good of a cheerleader you are, but I think mommy may need a little rest before your next pep rally." He gave the bump a kiss, humming a soft tune Addison found familiar.

" _I wanna see you run, anywhere you want, never let the darkness hold you back. No fear of getting lost."_ Zed song softly, moving his thumb in soothing circles on the top of the bump, the same soothing motion he was making on her arm. Calming them both down.

" _I wanna see you fly, way beyond the sun. Anything you're ever gonna dream, I pray will come."_ As the baby settled, Addison liked to imagine their little girl laying inside her, listening to Zed sing, understanding how much they both loved her no matter how much Addison may complain. Sure she could be without being bloated, the morning sickness, the mood swings and ridiculous cravings, but she loved every single second of being pregnant with their precious baby girl.

Closing her eyes, she let Zed's voice relax her, falling asleep with a soft smile on her face as she thought about the day they finally got to see her.

 **Song is Daughtry - I'll Fight :) Hope you liked this little fluffiness. Please leave a review, it makes my day :)**


	20. Before I Say I Do

Addison wakes up with a smile that morning, a smile that large that it almost hurts her cheeks. Rolling onto her side to see what the time is, frowning when it's only 6.30. Knowing it's too early to wake up the other sleeping girls, that's scattered all over the room, she remains quiet, she doesn't want a grumpy Eliza to kill her on her wedding day. Her wedding day. She's getting married today, today after one o'clock she will be Addison Necropodoplis. It's been almost eight months since they set the date, and yet right at the moment, it only feels like last week. The time has flown by, having been busy with planning for the day. Dress shopping and then having it fitted. Choosing the flowers, the cake, the theme, it's all come together to be revealed today. Sure she loves how it has all come to be, but they could be getting married anywhere, at anytime and having only a small gathering of family and friends in their apartment and it'd be just as perfect to her. She just wants to marry Zed, and today she finally get's to.

Quietly she switches her weight up so she can reach her nightstand, opening the draw, winching when it squeaks. Looking around the room at each of her friends, breathing out a sigh of relief when they all stay still. She fumbled around the draw for a bit, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates of locating what she's after, without being able to see it. Just as she's about to give up and thinking she's left it in her pocket of her jacket again, she feels one of the pods. Pulling it out, she happily plugs her earphones into her phone, scrolling through her playlist. Finding the song she is after, she puts her phone down and lay there, letting the song fill her with memories.

 _I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way,_

 _Have left me with these walls, and these scars,_

 _that won't go away._

 _And opening up, has always been the hardest thing,_

 _until you came._

 **Flashback**

"You look stunning, you know." Zed says, smiling down at her as he spins her around, pulling her back against his chest once she's facing him again. They are at the prom, Addison is wearing a silky light pink, knee length dress that flows out at her hips. White heels and the simple, but to Addison, elegant gold bangle around her wrist that Zed gave her for her birthday. Zed is wearing a burgundy coloured suit with a black tie and dress shoes, a white shirt underneath the blazer. According to everyone around them, it's not a massive surprise that've they got named King and Queen, they are the star couple, the couple that defied all odds, but to them it's shocking. The whole school has really come around after the cheer contest, it's amazing how quickly something can change when people open their eyes.

She's happy she's shorter than him and he can't see that she's blushing at his words as she looks at the ground, her tiara almost falling of as she does so, he can however feel the small shake of her head against him. She frowns when he pushes her away, letting go of her as he does so. She instantly misses being in his arms, it's where she feels safe, it's where she's made up her mind that she wants to stay. Had she upset him somehow? She's about to walk away, not wanting him to see how easy she is to tears, but he stops her when he lifts her chin up with his hand, the other one stroking her cheek softly. There's concern in his deep brown eyes, but also that same kind of love he always looks at her with. It makes her a bit more calm.

"I know that being without your wig feels strange to you Addy, I know that it was what you were raised to believe was the only thing that made you normal, beautiful, but it's not." When he's sure that she won't drop her head to avoid eye contact, he moves his hand to instead catch a loose white curl, it swirls around his finger, glimmering in the light. Normally she would pull away and push it back under her wig, but she doesn't have her wig and the way he smiles as he studies it, she's not as scared as she would have been if someone was to see it. She's always been protective of her hair, but with him, she didn't mind as much.

 **End of flashback**

Her hair has grown a lot since then, she's purposely not had it cut other than a trim, to make sure that it would be long enough to be styled for today. It's almost as long as her wig was, her wig that is left packed away in the attic, no longer needed. Zed had asked why she hadn't thrown it out when he had seen it, one day where they had gone up to clear out, and she had answered that even though she wished she had never had to wear it, it still carried a lot of memories she didn't want to let go of. Zed hadn't said anything to that, only wrapped it back up in it's bag and put it back where he found it. She was grateful for that. It wasn't that she missed it, not at all really and she prayed there would never come a day where she'd have to wear a wig again, but it did carry memories, and for that reason she hadn't been able to throw it away. One of the memories was that it was how Zed had seen her for the first time, and how later on he had said he'd love her whether she wore it or not, no pressure unlike her parents had when they had first discovered her white hair when she was little.

She does try to, but she's sure she's not telling him just exactly how grateful she is for him having found his way into her life. Zed accepts her just how she is, and he tells her so everyday. Today she get's to marry him.

 _So lay here besides me, just hold me and don't let go._

 _This feeling I'm feeling, is something I've never known,_

 _and I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _and I just can't take my eyes off you._

Even though she knows she will be seeing him in a few hours, seeing him as she will walk up the aisle to him, it still feels strange waking up and not having him there next to her. It was one of the many things she was the most excited about moving out, and moving in together with Zed was, waking up every single morning in his arms. Falling asleep, cuddled up against him, was another. Thirdly, and not one she would say aloud to anyone other than Zed, was that there was no more interruptions, or the preying eyes of their over protective parents.

 _I love when you tell me that I'm pretty,_

 _when I just wake up._

 _And I love how you tease me when I'm moody,_

 _but it's never too much._

 _I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all._

 _You climbed my walls._

 **Flashback**

It's the very first morning in their new, their own apartment, and Addison is the first to stir. She throws her arm over her eyes to cover them up from the glare of the sunlight seeping through the small gap it's found in the drapes. People has always thought of Addison as a morning person as she would always show up to school, or now work, with a bright smile and greeting everyone good morning, the truth is that she is not. At all. She sits up with a frown when she comes to the conclusion that her blissful sleep is over, and turns to Zed. He's laying on his side facing her, away from the sunlight, still happily asleep. Looking around the room she smiles as she remembers where they are, the cream coloured walls giving the room a nice, spacious and welcoming feel to it. They had spent days trying to decide what colours they wanted in which room, Addison and Bree having brought an entire catalogue of varieties of colours the paint shop had to offer. When it was too much of a choice they had decided to go neutral, and that way they could mix and match their furniture and have all the colours they desired. Sneaking a peek at the sleeping zombie next to her, she wiggled her way out of the warm comfort of the covers, and padded over to the large oval framed mirror in the corner, next to their joined dresser. She was wearing a simple pair of pink sleeping shorts, one of Zed's tattered t-shirts that fits oversized on her, her hair falling in a sleepy mess of tangles down her back. Grabbing her brush out of the bathroom, she attempts to brush them out, winching with each stroke she makes, the tangles not easily going without a fight it seems that morning.

She doesn't notice Zed's figure stirring behind her, in the reflection of the mirror, too busy on one very stubborn curl that's refusing to lay flat. She does however notice when he sits up, a grin on his face as he studies her. "You wouldn't look so happy if your hair was this long and refused to be tamed. No wonder some people decide to go bald." She glares at him in the mirror, annoyed that he finds her situation, painful situation, amusing. The grin doesn't falter, in fact it only grows as he pushed himself out of bed and walks up behind her, encircling her in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder blade. "So your aim isn't to look like a wild woman? You make a great impression though, I must say!" he teases her, moving one of his arms to up to run his hand through her hair, laughing when it get's stuck in-between the curls. Ever since Addison's hear had grown and the longer it got, it turned out Addison didn't have as straight hair as she believed she did. "It's eating me!" Zed cried, faking a horrified look. Addison huffed, his humour hitting a dead end on the grumpy young woman, reaching up, she grabbed his hand and carefully with her own fingers, combed his free. "Not funny! I look like a..." she was about to say it, but stopped herself short when she realised where she was going with her sentence, Zed stiffening up behind her. "A freak?" he asked, his smile dropping as he cast a glance at his own reflection, running a hand through the bright green hair. "I'm sorry Zed, you know I didn't mean that, I just get so annoyed with my hair, it's like it just doesn't like me and wants to see me suffer." She explains, spinning around on her heel after putting the brush down, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on the man's cheek. He breathes out a soft sigh, allowing a small smile to return. He knows what she means, and he knows what she doesn't mean. The love in her eyes as she looks up at him, leaving no doubt in his mind. "Turn around." He instructs, taking her brush in his hand and sets to work at brushing out the tangled mess. "How did you do that?" Addison says amazed when he's finished within seconds, putting the brush down and kissing the now soft hair on top of her hair. "It didn't even hurt!"

"When dad had to go into work early, I had to take care of Zoey and she always wanted all kinds of hairdos, and then I had to brush them out again before she went to bed. Guess you can say, I've got the experience." Zed explained, smiling as he put his hands on her hips, moving her around to face him again. "You're so beautiful." He says honestly, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I'm not, defiantly not now, I've just woken up." Addison blushes, shaking her head in disbelief. Putting a finger under her chin he moves her eyes back up to him, "You are, especially now, whenever, always. I wish you would believe me, but I guess I will just have to spend every day for the rest of my life proving it to you, in anyway I can." A soft smile graces the corners of Addison's lips, and something flashes in her eyes that sends a thrill down Zed's spine. "And it what ways could that be?" She flirts, looking up at him through her lashes and biting her lip softly. Wiggling his eyebrows at her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, smacking her bum when she squeals, he throws her down on the bed and sets to work on showing her exactly how he will prove it to her.

That she is beautiful.

 **End of flashback**

"Hey daydreamer, snap out of it, it's time to get up, we've got a big day ahead of us!" Eliza's voice suddenly dooms over the music, pulling out one of her ear pods, startling Addison back to the present. It's only Eliza left in the room other than herself, but she can hear clattering about down the hallway, so the others can't be far away. Pushing her covers off, she realises that she must have been so far away in her thoughts, and her music probably a bit too loud, that she didn't even hear when the alarm went off. It's now 07.10. "What are the others doing?" She asks Eliza, the latter now standing in the doorway as she waits for the bride-to-be. "They're making breakfast, we are not going through all of this preparing on empty stomachs." She explains, leaving the room once Addison is out of bed, and she is sure that she won't go back to bed. Not that Addison could sleep even if she tried, the excitement almost unbearable. Putting a dressing gown over her usual sleeping attire, one of Zed's t-shirts and a pair of lounge shorts. She opens up one of her drawers on her side of her and Zed's shared dresser, pulling out a pair of fluffy socks that she slips them on before following after her friend.

Passing by the white dressing gown hanging in front of her wardrobe she grins happily. Let today begin.

 **Right so the next few chapters will be wedding based people! This one is about Addison laying in bed the morning to the wedding, daydreaming. Next one will be about Zed's morning, and then the actual day, and we've also got the honeymoon. Please do leave a review, it always makes me happy :)**


	21. When I Say I Do

It's for the 50th time that he rolls onto his side and throwing another glance to the clock, only to let out a frustrated groan. It's 3.45, even though it more feels like closer to 7. In reality he's only laid there for close to 2 and a half hour at this point. Unlike the other guys, he hadn't been able to go straight to sleep, his mind a thousand miles away, his stomach twisting and turning, refusing to take a rest. Bonzo's snores that he can hear sounding through the hallway isn't much a sweet lullaby either.

Looking around the living room that's lit up by the streetlights light seeping through the small gaps in the curtain, he can just make out the two other figures spending the night there, besides himself. He and Bonzo had just sat down earlier that evening, Zed about to order them takeaway, and Bonzo zapping through the movie channel when a knock, and then another, echoed through the hallway. Bonzo didn't have a doorbell, for some odd, but highly amusing reason, doorbells just freaked out his fellow zombie friend. It was so bad that whenever Bonzo would come visit, Zed would have to deactivate his and Addison's one, and put out a note for anyone that might arrive, to knock instead. One time he had forgotten to do it, and despite Eliza knowing of Bonzo's fear, just had to try and press it anyway, only for poor Bonzo to shoot up from his seat, his plate of spaghetti to go flying, hitting Zed square in the face, the splatter of sauce going all over the walls and furniture. Luckily for Addison, she had decided she needed a visit to the toilet, maybe about three minutes before the incident. Her and Eliza had burst out laughing at the sight of the two males, but had quickly quiet down when they realised a good scrub was coming soon, and for Eliza, most likely a revenge in the near future as well.

Anyway, Zed had gone out to answer when Bonzo didn't seem to have heard it, instead only continuing to switch through the movie selections, having recently gone into the horror section. When Zed pulled the door open, he really tried to compose himself but he was sure he utterly failed at doing so, his eyes going wide and his jaw literally hitting the floor in shock at the visitors. "Are you going to let us in?" Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow and readjusting the sleeping bag under his left arm, the right one holding a duffle bag. From the high tower of hair behind him, Zed could only imagine it to be Tracy, he was right when Tracy's grinning face popped up next to Bucky. Not finding any words, Zed simply just moved aside and let the two humans in. _What is happening?_

Turned out it was all Bonzo, who had invited the other two, since all the girls was going to Addison's and it was technically Zed's bachelor party, and two people just wasn't cutting it. Sure Zed and Bonzo had other friends, both of zombies and humans now, but Zed had just wanted something quiet and private, not feeling like having a massive party the night before the wedding, where there was already more people than Zed could count, attending. Bucky and the Acey's had really come around after the cheer contest, even going as far as calling them for friends, and no longer, well not 100% anyway, fearing they'd get eaten.

 _"I need to get out of here."_ He thought to himself, pushing the covers of off his body, concluding that sleep is not a possibility for him. Sitting up and grabbing his shirt. If he can't sleep, he might as well go for a walk, perhaps the cool night air will help. Once he's dressed, he grabs the spare key Bonzo has given him, throwing his jacket on, and tiptoes past the large blow-up mattress Bucky had brought. Slipping out the front door unnoticed, he jogged down the stairs before finally pushing up the last door to the outside.

 _The night is hot,_

 _Got a full moon rising,_

 _and you know this is the time where I get a little bit lonely,_

 _and I can't fight it, I can't hide it._

 _Don't know where you are,_

 _but I want you just like lightning,_

 _shooting straight out of the sky._

 _Come and strike me with your light igniting,_

 _yeah, igniting._

 **Flashback**

"Did you see that girl? I swear Eliza, she looked straight at me and she didn't look away when our eyes met, she didn't even look disgusted by me!" Zed grinned, the imagine of the girl glued to his mind, from her long blonde locks to the most piercing blue eyes he ever had seen. He's never really been much for looking at girls, not the kind of guy who just wanted a girl for a casual fling before moving onto the next, no, when he would look at a girl, it'd be because it was the THE girl. This girl, sure made it hard for him to forget about her. "You mean that human girl? You're kidding me right Zed?" Eliza asked, a horrified look on her face. Eliza hated humans, from how they looked to how they behaved. Sure she was all for zombies getting treated the same as any other human did, but when they were told they'd be attending human high school after the summer, he swore he had seen her scowl.

"I think she's different than the rest. I don't know why, I've just got this feeling about her Eliza. There's just something about her." He declares, nodding his head in agreement to his own words as they walked to class. Something in his gut is telling him he doesn't want to just brush her off as another female. Eliza stopped short, grabbing him by his elbow, forcing him to a stop. Bonzo stopped too, not having said anything but very much paying attention to what his friends was arguing about, not quite made up his mind on who's side he thinks is the safer bet to take.

"You don't even know her Zed, you haven't spoken to her, probably never will, and you don't even know her name! she looks just like any other human, and in fact, she looks like the kind that wants to be a cheerleader. Cheerleaders are monsters Zed." She warned, pointing a finger in his face.

"Yet." Is all Zed replies, grinning madly at her before slipping away from her glares. He's going to prove her wrong. And he's going to find out that girl's name one way or another, he promises that to himself.

 **End of flashback**

He's let out a deep sigh when a soft breeze blows past him, the cool air playing with his green hair, already calming him down. He doesn't know where he's going or for how long, he might only take a stroll around the block, or he might take a stroll around the entire of Seabrook, he doesn't know, he's just walking. With each step he takes he likes to imagine it's a minute every time, and the more he takes, the faster the time will fly. Letting his determination win out and pursuing Addison turned out to be the best thing he ever done, look at them now, about to get married later today.

 _Gotta get to me, gotta get to me._

 _You gotta spread your wings and start flying,_

 _like a drop of rain, gotta find the way._

 _Don't hit the brakes, just come and crash through my horizon._

 _Bring back the air, I need to breathe, baby._

 _You gotta get to me._

He can't imagine his life today if he hadn't met Addison. Her coming into his life, and changed everything, turned it upside down, not that he minded that one bit. Not that Zed had a terrible life before her, but having her, had only made it perfect. First of all, he had her, and second of all, he and all of the other zombies in zombie-town had since then gotten it a lot nicer. They were accepted and welcomed, sure you had the few odd humans out that continued to carry a grudge against them, but the majority had opened up completely to them. Having grown up in zombie-town, it was a bit up now residing on the 'Seabrook' side, even though nowadays, there wasn't much of a difference, the barrier was gone, and so was most of the hate and you could be whoever you wanted to be, and live wherever you wanted to.

He had fight himself to not walk home, to see her, because even if Addison would let him in, Eliza, Bree, Zoey, Tracy and Lacy would all just kick him straight out. He tried to be sneaky and thinking about climbing up to their balcony, hoping he could get alone and go unnoticed, but Bree these days was like a hawk, nothing slipped past her. He would just have to wait until the very moment where Addison would meet him at the aisle. Wait until the moment he got to say I Do. A spark of happiness from the thought of Addison being his few in just a few hours time shot through him, and he couldn't help the silly smile that spread across his lips. Mrs. Addison Necrodoplis had a sweet ring to it, he thought to himself as he repeated it over and over in his mind. It could have been a dream, or a nightmare if he woke up and not having Addison, but the universe had decided to be nice to him, he didn't know why but he didn't want to question it. As cheesy as it sounded, Zed who usually wasn't a believer of God, wanted to believe that there was someone who had shown pity on him, and decided to grace him with one of his angels. To Zed, Addison was just that. An angel sent from above, and a simply touch of her hand had made him come to life. Not that he would ever tell that to anyone, they would all take the mickey out of him.

Instead he walked down to the beach, taking his sweet time getting there, enjoying the breeze that came from there. Deciding the next best thing to calm him down other than seeing Addison and getting to hold her tight, breathing in her sweet scent, would be to find somewhere to sit by the beach, taking his shoes off and bury them in the still warm sand from the sun's glow earlier. His eyes cast out at the sea, his mind continuing to run free.

 _The bottle is empty,_

 _and I'm dancing in the shadow of a memory._

 _Yeah, call me crazy,_

 _but I've got this schoolgirl's dream,_

 _you're gonna show up and kiss me._

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, love me and carry me away,_

 _like there's no more tomorrows or yesterdays._

He wondered if Addison found it hard to sleep too, if she had a swarm of butterflies residing in her stomach as well, if she missed him just as much as he missed her. This was the longest time they had spent apart since moving in together, haven gotten used to seeing her everyday in the morning before work, and seeing her when he got home. Preparing, cooking and enjoying dinner together, sharing their days with each other, talking about everything and nothing as they munched. Getting to snuggle up with her on the couch, watching whatever they found entertaining on the tv, before together, heading to bed. He throughly enjoyed when they just cuddled up together, their limps a tangled mess underneath the covers in their attempt to get as close to one another as possible. Her head laying on his chest, his nose buried in her hair, the sweet smell of her shampoo filling up his nostrils with each breath he took. Warm and comfortable, safe and loved they'd fall asleep like that in each other arms.

But he also very much enjoyed the other nights...

 **Flashback**

"It's your turn to wash the dishes, it's my turn to dry them." Addison said as she picked up a tea towel, ignoring the look he shot her at her words.

"What are you on about? I washed yesterday!" He defended, crossing his arms over his chest, refusing the washing brush Addison had picked up with her other hand and attempting to hand him. She frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips and he had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. She looked like a washing lady, holding all the equipment required for doing so by herself. They always shared their house chores together, making it quicker, easier and fair to everyone, and then they had days like this where someone tried to get around their job. Addison hated washing the dishes, she hated touching the dirty water, moaning about the tap running too hot and her wrist hurting so she could scrub it well enough. To Zed, it was all just a show, and even though 9 out 10 times he would give in, as he always did, but not before teasing her first.

"Come on Zed, I so did the washing yesterday!" She whined, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout, a look she was fully aware that her boyfriend had a hard time resisting. And Zed was fully aware that she only used it to get her way. Zed chuckled, he was about to give in when an idea popped up in his mind. His smile was replaced with a smug, a familiar look passing in his eyes that Addison knew too well, she gulped and stepped a step back from the zombie, only for him to take to strikes and close the gap between them, grabbing her by her waist, his mouth close to her.

"I'll tell you what Addy, I will do the dishes, if you give me what I want." He whispered, his voice thick, his breath on her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Even though he hadn't done anything to her, yet, Addison let a low moan, just the way he spoke was enough to arouse her. She swallowed thickly, lifting a hand up to place it on his chest, using it to push him back slightly, not enough so they weren't touching anymore, but enough for her to be able to look up at him. He grinned wider when when he recognised the look in her eye, the same one that she was seeing in his. Lust.

"And what do you want?" She flirted, already knowing the answer but wanting him to say it. Removing the tea towel and washing brush from her hands, he moved his down further down to the back of her thighs, and without giving any warning, lifted her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise but was by now so used to Zed doing this, that she instantly wrapped her legs around his middle, her arms moving up to play with his hair. "You."

One thing the couple very much loved about living alone was that they no longer had to confine to the bedroom alone. Anywhere would do now, it was theirs and they could do whatever they pleased, whenever and however. Moving them away from the kitchen counter, Zed dropped her lightly on the kitchen table, her legs hanging over the edge, Zed wedged in-between them. Addison let her hands wander lower, running down his hard chest, that ever since having started football, had only gotten more defined, more build. She loved Zed no matter how he looked, but she couldn't deny that it didn't suit him this way just as much. A deep growl erupted from Zed's throat when her hands brushed over the hard bulged that his trousers concealed. She gave him a wicked grin, teasingly pulling the zip down painfully slow, too much for him to bear, he gripped her wrist in his hand. "Are we playing it that way?" he asked, moving her hand away, his set upon undoing his trousers himself, letting them fall to a bundle at the bottom of his feet.

 _Gotta get to me, gotta get to me._

 _You gotta spread your wings, and start flying._

 _Like a drop of rain, gotta find the way._

 _Don't hit the brakes, just come crashing into my horizon._

 _Bring back the air, I need to breathe, baby._

 _You gotta get to me._

Addison's mouth ran dry as she watched Zed undress himself slowly, leaving little to her imagination. She had seen him many times now, felt him many times and yet every time they were _together,_ it felt like the first time all over, minus the pain. He could be just as much as a tease as she could be, and it was only a matter of time before one of them would give in, no longer able to bear the wait. It wasn't going to be her though. Nope, not this time.

It was her.

"Take me then." She whispered, a small plea in her voice, something he would never say no to. Stepping out of his trousers, and kicking them aside, he let Addison help him in riding him of his shirt before he set to work on her dress. Addison looked amazing in just about anything, she could wear his hoodies that was massive on her, and a pair of pyjama bottoms, her hair up in a messy bun and she'd still look sexy to him. But he loved it when she wore dresses, because all he had to do, was pull it over her head and then there she was, in all her glory. Licking his lips he ran his hand over the black lace bra that she wore underneath, they looked amazing on her, but they would never get to be on too long before he would remove them. They had served their purpose. It only took him a matter of seconds before he had rid her of anything, his eyes feasting on her naked body. "You're mine." He growled, leaning forward and biting at her neck, Addison grabbed his hair sharply, pulling it as she moaned. "Yes, always." She promised, pushing him away from her neck, sure she would be able to see a mark there tomorrow. "And you're mine." She said, her hands moving to the rim of his boxers, pushing them down, wrapping her legs around him again, pulling him closer, leaning backwards on her elbows, giving him plenty of room. Inviting him in.

He was about to push through, to join them together, when something started to vibrate, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore it. It kept going, shaking him, buzzing.

 **End of flashback**

The vibrating snapped him out of his delicious memory, opening his eyes he looked down at the new annoying object; his phone. Seeing Bucky's name flash over his screen, he was about to answer and tell him to leave him be, he didn't want to be rude but he was very much enjoying his memory, shuffling slightly, maybe enjoying it a bit too much, but stopped when he saw the time. _Shit._ He had been out for way longer than what he felt like, having left at 4, the time now reading 6.50, and Bucky was probably calling to find out where he was, most likely worried he was going to bail on his little cousin. Zed would never bail on Addison.

He was right, the second he hit **accept** , he could already hear Bucky yelling, not bothering to hear it, Zed simply told the human that he would be back in ten minutes. Really it would only take him five, but he wanted to take just a little bit longer before coming back and getting met by Bucky's wrath. He would explain everything to him once back, right now he just wanted to enjoy the quietness before it all kicked off.

He couldn't wait to marry Addison, he had been waiting for this day, probably since he first laid eyes on her, but knowing Bree and Bucky, the Acey's and mainly been in charge of planning the wedding with them, it was going to be one heck of a long day before the two of them could set of on their honeymoon.

He grinned at that, him and Addison, away for three weeks, somewhere new and exciting, all alone. Oh yes, the honeymoon was the best part apart from getting to call Addison his wife.

His wife.

 _You gotta get to me, gotta get to me._

 _Gotta spread your wings, and start to fly._

 _Like a drop of rain, gotta find the way._

 _Don't hit the brakes, just come crashing into my horizon._

 _Bring back the air, I need to breathe, baby._

 _Gotta get to me, gotta get to me._

 _Gotta get to me._

 _Get to me._

 **This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Next chapter will be the wedding! Hang tight!**

 **Leave a review, it makes my day!**


	22. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Today is the day. In a few hours, Addison will no longer be his fiancé. In exactly 2 hours and 13 minutes, Addison will be his wife. It's seven months since the day he asked for her hand in marriage. Seven months since she said yes. Seven long months and now the day was finally here.

Time hadn't dragged by as slow as Zed had dreaded it would have, in fact, it shocked him a little at how fast it actually had gone. One moment they had sat with the caterer, going over the choices of menus, and the kinds of silverware to serve it with. The next they were going from one wedding venue to the next. Writing and sending off invitations, tux fittings, rehearsals and then all of the sudden, the day had arrived.

A knock sounded, interrupting Zed's thoughts, "Gruedy?" Bonzo asked as he appeared in the doorway, already dressed in his own tux, a light green tux similar to Zed's one, the only difference was that Bonzo's tie was green like his tux, whereas Zed's was a light rosa. To Zed's amazement Bonzo had actually combed his hair, usually he let it be left 'wild and free' as Bonzo put it, however today the green mane was combed back neatly. Bree must've spoken to him about it.

"Born ready!" Zed replied, grinning happily as he turned around, accepting the hug Bonzo gave. Once Bonzo let go of him, he gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder, grinning as well. Picking up the delicate white rose of the table, he carefully placed it neatly in his chest pocket, and with one last long in the mirror, he left the room, ready to meet his bride at the alter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Please watch out for her hair!" Bree cried, anxiously looking on as the driver assisted Addison into the car, that was there to take her to the wedding venue. The driver looked nervous, clearly not wanting to agitate the maid-in-honer, held a hand over Addison's hair to keep it intact. Once Addison was safely helped into the car, seated and secured, Bree got in next to her, while Eliza went around the car to sit in the front. Buckling herself in, she turned around in her seat to face the other two women, mainly focusing on the one dressed in white. "You ready?"

A soft smile lifted Addison's lips, her eyes twinkling with joy and excitement. "More than ready, I've practically been waiting for this day since I first knew that I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Bree squealed happily at the happiness radiating of her best friend, and Eliza smiled broadly, excited for Zed, her best friend through many years, and her newer best friend, Addison.

When the driver drove off, her parent's home disappearing in the background, it was when that the butterflies in Addison's stomach, really started to flutter. It was only a matter of minutes now.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You look absolutely beautiful Addy." Dale whispered, linking their arms together, standing in front of the large wooden doors. The doors that would open in a mere of seconds now, and behind them, Zed would be waiting for her. She smiled at her father, fighting back tears, overwhelmed. "Thank you daddy."

She heard the smooth notes that the grand organ was making, swirling around her and through the doors, the familiar tunes of the wedding march. Dale took a deep breath next to her, his grip on her arm tightening slightly before relaxing. He was about to give his little girl away, to a good guy yes, but to any dad this was a tough day. It was the day where another man was going to take care of their little girl, the day where their little girl, wasn't so little anymore. He had given Zed a hard time in the start, he had his reasons, and as much as he had hoped Zed would get the hint and leave his daughter alone, he was also very glad the guy had fought his way through. He had earned Addison's son, and Dale was no longer ashamed to think of him as his son-in-law, but pleased.

The doors opened, and next to him, Addison let out a faint excited squeak when her eyes connected with Zed's from across the room, and Dale let a soft smile grace his lips.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Do you Zed, take Addison to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" the priest asked, a joyful smile on his face as he awaited for Zed's confirmation to his words. This man was the one and only priest the two of them had gone to when they where going over their wedding, knowing the man locally for his kindness to everyone. With their circumstances, no matter what the new law said, churches could still turn them away if they didn't wish to wed them, but their priest, Alan, had only clapped his hands together happily, declaring how much he loved weddings and he'd be honoured to join them together in the name of God.

"I do." Zed's smile was enormous, even if he tried he couldn't contain the happiness that was souring through him. It was radiating of off him, contagious to everyone around. Everyone was happy on this day, bright big smiles on everyone you'd see, but the two standing at the top of the alter, beat them all by miles. They had only waited since the day they met, the second they knew they were meant to be, for this day to arrive.

"And do you, Addison, take Zed to be your lawfully wedded husband? Please do, I do like this fellow." Alan joked, earning a roar of laughter amongst the audience, Addison snickered, wiping away a tear of happiness that escaped her. Nodding her, "I do." Her smile wide, her eyes filled with love, never once breaking away from Zed's ones.

"Wonderful! Well then, I can only declare you husband and wife, ladies and gentleman, please stand for your new Mr and Mrs. Necrodoplis!" And that they did, everyone stood, clapping, wolfing, whistling, cheering for the newly married, the two that had fought to stand there, the two that showed everyone that true love does exist, the two that won against the world.

"You may now kiss your bride!"

"Happily." Zed declared, trapping Addison and dipping her down, his lips crashing down on hers in a heated kiss. They had shared so many kisses one couldn't even count them, but this was on was like their first one all over again, and in some ways, it was. It was their first kiss as married, their first kiss where Addison shared the same name as Zed did.


	23. The Fears I Hold

For over an hour now, Zed had searched the entire apartment, twice, with no success in locating his wife. This wasn't the first time, maybe more the third or fourth, he was starting to lose count as it happened at least once a week. He would search their home, again and again to avail, always coming up with no one there. He didn't want to sound controlling, or obsessed, but he hated not knowing where she was, it just made him that much more calm to know that wherever she was, that she was safe and sound. He didn't have any doubts that Addison might be cheating on him, and that was why she was gone and utterly terrible at hiding it, no. Addison wouldn't do that, she wasn't like that, Addison was the most caring and honest girl he had ever met, she wouldn't do that to him.

Addison would eventually turn up again, out of absolute nowhere, tears streaming down her face and looking ever so lost. It broke Zed's heart in so many ways when this would happen. She was usually gone between an hour or two tops, never longer than that, which he somewhat was grateful for.

1\. Seeing his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, crying and having no clue as to why.

2\. It sometimes seemed to him like she was avoiding him, or hiding something, and it made him very worried and anxious. Had he done something wrong? Was he the reason why she was crying?

And the third, and final reason, was that it seemed like whatever it was that bothered the white haired woman, she was trying to carry it on her own two shoulders when she didn't have to. It was in his vows that he would always be there for her, whether it'd be a hug, a shoulder to cry on, a kiss, lending an ear for her to rant to, for however she pleased. Everything he would do for her, and it killed him that he didn't know what was going on.

He did as he always did, he wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry into his chest, stroking her hair and whispering words of reassurance. Once she was all dried up and out of tears, he'd grab her hand and lead her into the living room, sit them on the couch and try and try to get her to reveal where she'd been. She never did tell him, only telling him not to worry and as you can guess, it had little effect for when she'd disappear next, like this exact moment.

He was running out of possible hiding spots, he had run around the apartment building twice, been to their little garden, checked her parent's home, all the places he always checked, and she was never in any of them. He didn't know why he kept checking there, it had been a few times after all, maybe he just hoped that she'd eventually go to one of them, but wherever she was, it somewhere he was clueless to where was.

The sound of the front door's creaking as it pushed open snapped him out of his worried thoughts, and his feet immediately moved towards to the sound. Sure enough, there she stood, his Addy, with tears streaming down her face, her eyes blank and her body shaking from the sobs breaking through. He went for her, like always, still worried, still confused, but a sense of calm washing through him at having her home, in his arms and safe.

"Addy, please, talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this, I can't help you if I don't know. You can tell me anything baby, please don't shut me out." he begged, tightening his hold around her, almost afraid she'd try to escape. He could feel his own tears threatening to make an appearance, he squeezed his eyes shut, he had to be strong, whatever was going on, he had to be strong for her. She sobbed harder against his chest, her hands grabbing at his hoodie as she fought to keep herself together, desperately wanting to tell her husband why she was so upset. She knew she was being unfair to him, perhaps even cruel, at just disappearing without a word as to where or why, leaving him despair, but she just needed the room, to think, to calm down, but little did it help. She needed him, she always did, he always made everything so much better, he always managed to find the light in the dark.

Maybe because he was her light in the darkness.

But she was being stupid, a fool, and she hadn't been ready to admit that, but she couldn't go on like this any longer, and neither could he, it was hurting both of them, and she hated herself for having put them both through it when she should just have talked to him to start with. Let her worries out, her fears and they would have talked through it, like they always did and figured it out like they always did.

"I'm so sorry Zed, I never meant to worry you, I just thought that I would worry you even more if I told you what was wrong..." she started, trying her best to speak through the sobs, her tears never seeming to end. "I needed the space, well I thought I needed space anyway, turns out I didn't, which is why I'd always return within too long... I should have just spoken to you." she cried, clutching at his hoodie, finding comfort in having him close.

"What Addy? please tell me, I'm not angry, I'm just worried, I can't stand seeing you like this, and not knowing where you was, I was scared you was hurt! Please talk to me Addy." He rested his chin on the top of her head, letting a few tears fall now that he knew she couldn't see, the fear finally getting the best of him.

His pleas made it even harder for the tears to stop, the guilt building up inside her of hearing the desperation in his voice. She didn't know how he was still holding it together up till now, if he had gone and disappeared on her, like she had on him, she'd have been in pieces.

Pulling away slightly, she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room, like he usually did to her, and sat them on the couch, or more him on the couch and her on his lap. She rested her head in the croc between his neck and shoulder, letting out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in.

"I'm scared I won't be a good mother." she whispered, and just as she did, she felt it. The massive weight that had been on her shoulders lifted, and she could breathe again. Sure she was still scared of how stupid she sounded, but having finally let it out, outweighed it easily.

Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant with their child, she had been ecstatic, over the moon, the happiness seemed to have no end after the wonderful surprise.

And then a couple of months down the line, the anxiety kicked in. The fear of having their child and having no idea of how to take care of it. What if he or she got sick? What if she couldn't make the baby stop crying when he or she was upset? What if she couldn't make her own baby smile? What if her own baby hated her? All kinds of negative thoughts and fears was washing over her and she didn't know what to do about them. Normally she would speak to Zed, she guessed she didn't tell him, because she was scared she'd sound like she was doubting him and his abilities. She wasn't, not at all, not him at least... Zed was going to be a brilliant father, she just knew it in her guts, she had no doubt in her mind or heart, that their child was going to have the best dad in the entire world.

It was only her own abilities as a mother that was troubling her.

"Addy, look at me."

She wasn't much for it, but reluctantly did so, her eyes coming up to meet with his. As always, there was nothing but love swimming in the deep brown orbs of his, a soft smile playing on his lips. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face closer to his, closing the gap and enclosing them in a soft, and yet fierce kiss, knocking the air right out of Addison's lungs. She hadn't had any other kisses than Zed's, not that she wanted to, but he gave the best kisses, always leaving her craving for more.

He pulled away far too early for her liking, her body leaning into him, trying to pull his lips back to her own, he only chuckled and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, keeping a small space in-between them, grinning when she sulked.

"Addy, you are going to be the best mother there ever was, I know so. I've never met anyone as kind or caring as you, even if you disliked someone you still managed to be kind to them, and I'm telling you, not a lot of people would be able to be that. You're so selfless and always making sure everyone around you is wearing a smile, always there for anyone who needs someone, and I'm ever so proud when someone comes up to me, or you, and says thank you for having helped. The second we knew we were expected you were searching up the internet for anything baby related, hell, Addy, there's still 7 months until he or she is to arrive, and you've made sure we've got everything they could possibly need. Most parent's I know, or met are still needing a few things a month to due date! You've busted yourself making that room perfect for them, and it is!"

Addison's heart swelled with pride and happiness at her husbands words, her fears slowly turning into nothing, her mind instead going into thinking about how much of a happy family they will be. She knew that Zed would make it all go away, sure her fears might return, small stupid ones, but Zed would always chase them away, and she only wished she had come clean sooner. She really was a fool, and she really was lucky.

"They're going to love you Addy." Zed promised, moving his hands away and pulling her into a soft hug, placing a kiss at her hairline. Smiling happily against her skin.

He couldn't believe that this was what she had been running away over, but he somehow understood too, he knew that once Addison had something in her mind, that was negative, she was stubborn at admitting and tried to keep it to herself, believing it better that way. Again this was where Addison was the most selfless he had ever met, she didn't want to worry others about what feared or worried her, and yet still was there for others despite what she was carrying on her own two shoulders.

"Maybe almost as much as I love you, but I won't go down without a fight." Zed teased, earning a laugh from his wife. He moved his hands and instead placed them on the small oncoming bump that was her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I guess we'll have to share you and I." Addison couldn't help but smile at that, placing her own hands on top of his. "Same."

"You're going to be an amazing father Zed, whenever I was sad, it always eased me imagining you and our little one in your arms, you telling them stories to make them calm down."

"We'll be amazing the both of us my love." He promised, and for the first time, she didn't doubt herself in that matter. She had him by her side, and as long as they had each other, they could do anything. One last tear rolled down her cheek, but unlike it's many brothers and sisters from earlier, this one was out of happiness.

"Addy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you go?"

"There's a small sitting area with fairy lights and old couches lined up on the roof, it's got a little roof so it won't get wet. I discovered it some weeks ago when I went to hang up laundry. Usually we use them tumble dryer but the sun was out so I went up there. It's lovely."

"And you never told me?!"

"I thought you knew!"

"Nu-uh!"

And then the roles where reserved and Zed was the sulking one in the room. Addison eventually managed to turn it around again once she showed him the little spot and a promise of ice cream.

 **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for how long this took, but life happened and I've been ever so busy and also extremely stressed. I'm trying to get more posted on here, but I don't know how often, but I promised this is not quite the end yet!**

 **Thank you for the endless support on here!**

 **Please, as always, leave me a review with your thoughts, I love it!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Before We Try

"Do you think, they think, that we've gone mad?" Addison asked curiously, her eyes trained on the door as the couple waited.

"Possibly... To be honest though, I think they've thought that the whole time since we first started dating, love." Zed answered, offering the white haired girl, no, young woman, next to him, a reasurring smile, as well as giving her hand a loving squeeze. It was hard to think that it was already 7 years since they first met, fell in love and fought the world to stay together. Trying to imagined what his life would like to this day, if he hadn't met his Addison, he couldn't- wouldn't imagine. Despite what they had to go through, they had made it through, and was stronger than ever. People, the important ones anyway, and more had started to see Zombies in a new light, all thanks to Addison. He wouldn't change a thing. His life was **perfect**.

"I guess... but this is something completely new, never done before, it's even crazier than when we told them we're going to get married!"

He took a glance at the door, where his mother, and father-in-low as well as his own dad, and some of the council were locked behind. Neither himself, or Addison was allowed to pass, all they could do was sit still and wait. You see, yes the whole 'seeing Zombies in a new light' was very much true, and Zombies were allowed more of a life, there was still some matters that was frowned, or worried upon. And even though Zed's body had gone through changes, which somehow changed his DNA to become much more, human-like, like a beating heart. He was still considered more of a Zombie. Not that he minded that, he wasn't ashamed.

"Well, we are wanting to try for a baby, that's crossing our bloods, and we have no idea what the outcome could be Addy..." he tried to reason, he had tried many times to reason with his stubborn wife, trying to get her to see that they had no idea what this could mean.

"It'll result in a beautiful baby, one half of you, and one half of me!" She protested, giving the green haired man a glare, refusing to let anyone, not even Zed, tell her otherwise. How could a little baby, be so harmful, that they could get told they were not allowed to have their own family?

"Our child will be as beautiful as you my love, and as charming as I am," Zed smirked, nudging her shoulder to ease the tension, to his luck it worked. The woman gave a small smile and her shoulders dropped.

"But it's whether it's going to take over more of my Zombie side, or my newer human side, or something completely else. It's not as much us, or anyone else baby, as much as our child's own health. I'm not going to be selfish a put a child into this world, if it's going to struggle through it's entire life because we didn't know what us conceiving, would end with. I want our own family, much as you do, but whether it's through ourselves, or adopting, as long as they are healthy."

He hated when his wife cried, especially if he was the reason for it, and now he sort of was, but he had to make her see. And by the look in her eyes as she looked at him through the tears spilling over, he knew that she did. Pulling her close to him, he whispered comforting words into her hair, kissing her forehead.

They were too busy in their embrace to the door open, and Missy slipping out. It wasn't until she gave a little cough that Zed realised, Addison couldn't hear her above her own sobs. His mother-in-law gave him a sad smile, a worried look in her eyes at seeing her only child crying into her son-in-law's chest. Zed, Missy and Dale had gotten a much stronger relationship since they loosened up, and decided to give it a chance, and forget about the past. Sure, sometimes they still didn't agree, but they communicated, and got along. They accepted him as their daughter's husband, as much as they would have if he had been human. %100 human, anyway.

"They're ready for you now, dears."


	25. Read Please

"Hi, I'm Addison!" She always sounds so happy and like she's got everything figured out. She's got the brightest smile, and when she flashes it at you, it doesn't matter what mood you're in, you can't help but smile too. There's this spark in her eyes, that draws you in, and once you're caught, it's close to impossible to breakaway. Her cheeks are always a soft rosy pink, that matches her outfit perfectly, and she's got the softest looking hair that makes you want to touch it. She's got the perfect height, perfect height to fit to me anyway. I dream about placing my hands on those curves of hers and pull her against my chest, so close that you couldn't even fit air in-between us. She's almost always dressed in pink, 98% chance that she is, and ever since having seen her in it, to me, it's like it doesn't suit anyone quite like it does her.

But the second she hears the final bell ring, there's a switch in her. It happens fast though, so you have to be quick. You have to really want to see it, cause as quick as it happens, it'll be gone.

There's still a slight bounce in her step as she guides herself home, almost automatic, but if you really look, you'll see that her back is slumped a bit, and her head isn't held as high anymore. She keeps sneaking peaks around her, almost like she's on alert that anyone is going to notice. For now though, it's only me and I won't say anything. The smile I spoke about earlier, doesn't reach the corners of her mouth anymore, but she's got them all fooled still, she's got practice in her appearance to the ones around her. They'd never know unless she said anything, they'd never know, not like I do.

She's got walls around her, and I can tell that she hasn't let them down in a long time. She's got a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know.

So what is your secret Addison?

 **Hi everyone! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for the last one, as I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger.**

 **I just wanted to try something differently, but I'm not %100 sure I'm going to go with it. It will most likely be it's own story, but I wanted to try and test it out here first, as a 'sneak peak'**

 **If you haven't, I'm kinda lightly basing this on Netflix's tv show 'You' which is based on Caroline Kepnes novel of same name. I highly recommend both! So I was playing around with a little Stalker Zed idea, but nowhere near as 'dark' more sweet and innocent, but still with some suspense of course. Let me know if it is something you would read!**


End file.
